Harry Potter: Archange
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Troisième volet de la trilogie. Harry doit maintenant affronter le mal personnifié, mais avant cela il doit déméler ses sentiments envers Drago. FINIE! MERCI A TOUS POUR AVOIR SUIVIS CETTE HISTOIRE TOUT CE TEMPS, ET POUR LES REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Résumé des deux parties précédantes et présentation des personnages.

****

Harry Potter : A ce moment de l'histoire il est Chevalier d'Or et à vaincu Voldemort. Il se pose pas mal de question sur ses sentiments envers Drago.

****

Ben : C'est le grand frère de Harry, il est Chevalier de Platine et fut le maître de Harry au cercle.

****

Drago Malefoy : Grace à Harry, sous les traits de Orion Black, professeur de DCFM et chevalier, il a renier son père et à déménager dans les appartements de Ben et Harry, qu'ils considèrent comme ses grands frères (surtout Harry).

****

Mark Evans : Ancien voision de Harry à Privet Drive, il est également son cousin du coté de Lily, et le neveu de Rémus. 11 ans, il vient de rentrer à Poudlard et adore ses cousins et Drago qu'il considère comme son grand frère.

****

Marius : L'archiviste du Cercle, c'est un vampire suffisament agé pour avoir connu et aimer Merlin.

****

Max : Il n'est pas humain, c'est la personification de la magie, il fut brisé en deux lorsque le premier sort de mort fut lancer par Lucifer qui n'était alors qu'un sorcier.

****

Tabris : Membre du conseil de l'ordre, il a été le maître et le père adoptif de Ben. Il n'est pas totalement humain.

****

Akito : Chevalier dechu, il est mort en affrontant Ben lors de la bataille finale.

****

Albus Dumbledore : A ce moment de l'histoire, on sait seulement qu'il est l'arrière grand père de Ben, Harry et Mark.

****

Severus Rogue : A ce moment de l'histoire il est mort, tué lors de l'affrontement final. On sait qu'il à été un temps l'apprenti de Tabris et qu'il connait Ben sans savoir qu'il est le frère de Harry. Ben et lui s'entendaient très bien.

Le Cercle est le lieu où réside l'ordre de la lumière.

Ceux qui sont morts durant la dernière bataille (et qu'on connait):

_Neville Londubas_

_Bellatrix Lestrange _(tuée par Neville et réciproquement)

Luna Lovegood

Akito

Cho Chang

Severus Rogue

Filius Flitwick

Ronals Weasley

Peter Petrigow (proprement égorgé par Harry avant que la bataille ne commence)

Tom Elvis Jedusor

Résumé :

Après sa 5 année, Harry déprime (on le comprends). Il est depuis peu chez les Dursleys, quand un homme pénetre dans sa chambre, et lui propose de devenir Chevalier. Harry accepte et pendant deux mois il va apprendre différentes choses, entre autre la magie sans baguette, le controle des éléments etc…

Après ces deux mois il est sacré chevalier et apprends la véritable iddentité de son maître : Benjamin Sirius Potter, son grand frère.

Quelques jours après son sacre, Harry et son frère, sont envoyez à Poudlard en tant que professeurs de DCFM. Harry s'occupant des trois dernières années et Ben des 4 premières.

Lors d'un cours Gryf/Serp de 6 année, il se rends compte à quel point Drago est malheureux et décide de l'aider. A partir de là, Drago va vivre avec lui et son frère. Le même jour que ce fameux cour il discute avec Mark Evans qui fut son voisin à Privet Drive, et découvre qu'il est son cousin, le fils du frère de sa mère, et par la même occasion le neveu de Rémus.

Après un affrontement contre Tom, Harry comprends qu'il ne peut le vaincre sans se préparer et retourne au Cercle pour consulter la bibliothèque, il rencontre Max, qui lui confie de nouveaux pouvoirs. Ce dernier lui annonce également qu'il est l'élu d'une autre prophétie, qui anonce que Harry devra affronter Lucifer.

Après quelques jours de coma il retourne à Poudlard où son frère lui apprends que Dumbledore savait pour l'autre prophétie mais également que le vieil homme est leur arrière grand père maternelle.

Voldemort attaque le chateau et Harry parvient finalement à le détruire.

P'tit blabla de mouuua : Ca y'est je commence cette troisième ( et certainement dernière) partie. Mais je vous previent ne vous attendez pas à un rythme de parution aussi soutenue que pour les deux précédantes. Bisous à tous ceux qui ont suivis depuis le début ( et autre aussi soiyons pas chien lol).

****

Chapitre premier : Où l'auteur reprends difficilement pieds dans son histoire.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry regreta de ne pas être rester à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parceque, en tant que vaincqueur de Voldemort, il avait de nouvelles obligations. Dans le désordre on trouvait, les inévitables interviews des journalistes, les questions des agents du ministère, les enterrements, les recherche pour retrouver les mangemorts qui c'étaient échappés, les longues cérémonie durant lesquelles il était décoré de tout les titres possibles et imaginables et surtout la fureur de Fudge. Quoique pour ce dernier point, il n'avait pas eu à attendre d'être sorti de l'infirmerie.

##### Flashback #####

Harry était en train de savourer la chaleur du corps de Drago, qui c'était endormi dans ses bras une heure avant, quand les portes de l'infirmerie avaient claqués violemment contre les murs. Le ministre de la magie, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, était sur le seuil, et apparement d'une humeur éxecrable. Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant, et usa d'un peu de magie pour rabattre les doubles portes sur le ministre, qui se retrouva avec deux dents en moins et un nez cassé. Le lieu étant tout à fait adéquat, Mme Pomfresh l'avait rapidement soigné, tout en prenant un certain plaisir à « remettre le nez en place ».

Une fois présentable, le « vieux con » (dixit Harry) c'était avancé et avait commencer à crier :

« Cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas Potter, ce faire passer pour un chevalier est un crime aussi grave que d"user d"un impardonnable ! Je m"assurerais personelement que vous croupissiez à Azkaban totu le reste de votre misérable vie ! »

Drago c'était réveiller aux hurlement du ministre et lui avait jeter le regard « made in Malefoy » que son père réservait normalement aux elfes. Fudge avait perdu un peu de sa contenance face à cela, Drago était le rappel vivant de son aveuglement à propos de Lucius Malefoy.

Le blond avait ouvert la bouche pour envoyer paitre le petit homme, mais Harry avait poser une main sur ses lèvres en disant :

« Laisse petit dragon, je m"en occupe ! »

Il c'était tourné vers Fudge en affichant un sourire carnassier, et, d'une voix qui recelait une intense satisfaction avait répondu :

« Mon cher Fudge, savez vous qu"accusez un chevalier de mensonges lui donne le droit de vous défier et de vous tuez ? »

Le ministre avait affiché un air méprisant :

« Peuh, je ne risque pas grand chose face à un gamin déséquilibré ! »

Le sourire du survivant c'était fait plus cruel :

« Un gamin déséquilibré qui à détruit Voldemort ! A votre place je ne serrais pas aussi confiant. »

Le « vieux con » avait perdu un instant de sa superbe, puis c'était reprit :

« Quelle importance, je suis le ministre, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! »

Harry et Drago c'étaient dévisagé un instant, abasourdi par la connerie du futur-ex-ministre et avaient éclattés de rire. Mme Pomfresh, qui avait suivi l'échange, les avaient rejoints, comme tout les habitants du chateau, elle savait que Harry était vraiment chevalier, et que donc Fudge pouvait très bien ne pas ressortir vivant de l'infirmerie. Harry avait fini par se reprendre, et avait lacher :

« Ecoutez moi bien espèce de sale petite merde, JE SUIS CHEVALIER le conseil de l"ordre se ferra une joie de vous le confirmer, en fait tout membre de l"ordre ce ferra une joie de vous le confirmer ! Donc soit vous vous excusez et correctement, soit je vous tue, et honnetement je prefererais la deuxième solution. Votre débilité et votre couardise ont fait beaucoup de mal et je suis certain que peu de gens vous pleureraient. Vous m"avez rendu la vie impossible pendant toute une année, légalement je suis tout à fait en droit de vous tuer pour cela. Et j"y prendrais beaucoup de plaisir ! »

Malgré ses dires, Harry n'avait aucune envie de tuer l'être pathétique qui lui faisait face, mais il prenait un plaisir immense à le rabaisser et à lui faire peur. Après tout, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, si Fudge l'avait cru, Ombrage n'aurait pas été assigné à Poudlard, les membres de l'ordre qu'il appréciaient n'auraient pas été absent, il n'aurait donc pas eu à aller au ministère, et Sirius serrait vivant !

Fudge sembla hésité, soit le garçon disait vrai, et à ce compte là il était dans la m.… soit il avait un culot extraordinaire et à ce compte là il se ferrait un plaisir de l'envoyer croupir en prison. Bien sur il ferrait ca discrètement, pas question que le peuple sache qu'il avait envoyer son sauveur à Azkaban, mais c'était la seule solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit, il ne pouvait laisser le survivant libre de ses mouvements, parcequ'il savait que ce dernier le haïssait, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant sa 5 année. Et, fort de son autorité renouvelée de sauveur, il ne manquerait certainement pas de le faire chasser de son poste. Du moins c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses…………. et il avait parfaitement raison.

En effet, Harry, grâce à Drago, avait compris le pouvoir politique qu'il avait acquis en détruisant le seigneur des ténèbres. Et il comptait bien s'en servir pour plusieur petites choses, l'une d'elle étant la réouverture du procès de Sirius, et une autre de détruire à jamais la carrière de Fudge qu'il méprisait au plus haut point.

Le ministre avait finalement tranché, Harry mentait, c'était obligé, aucun gamin de 16 ans ne pouvait être chevalier, même pas le survivant ! D'une voix où percait une joie non-dissimulée, il dit :

« Harry James Potter, vous êtes en état d"arrestation pour usurpation de titre et menaces de mort sur la personne du ministre de la magie ! »

Il ce tournait pour appeller les aurors qui l'avaient accompagné quand les doubles portes furent à nouveau fracessées contre les murs, révelant, non pas la garde du ministre, mais le chevalier de platine qui avait l'air aussi furieux que le ministre lors de son entrée. Ben n'avait même pas fait un pas avant de commencé :

« SALE CON ! HARRY EST CHEVALIER J"AI ETE SON MAITRE ET L"ENSEMBLE DE L"ORDRE PEUT EN TEMOIGNER ! C"ETAIT VOTRE DERNIERE ERREUR FUDGE, CETTE FOIS LE CONSEIL NE VOUS SAUVERAS PAS ! POLITIQUEMENT VOUS ETES MORT ET IL NE TIENT QU"A HARRY DE VOUS TUER PHYSIQUEMENT ! »

Fudge était devenu blême, impossible, c'était impossible, aucun gosse de 16 ans ne pouvais être chevalier, impossible ! Et pourtant, devant lui ce tenait le chevalier de platine, celui-la même qui était venu le voir au ministère pour lui ordonné de céder les pouvoirs concernant la guerre à Dumbledore. Et ce chevalier lui affirmait que Potter était chevalier. Il était mort ! La lacheté, qu'il avait déjà manifester lors du retour de Voldemort, prit encore une fois possession de lui et il tomba dans un évanouissement salutaire.

##### Fin du flashback #####

Harry sourit en repensant à ce qui c'était passer les jours suivants, le lendemain il avait quitter l'infirmerie et avait réintégrer ses appartements. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps pour recevoir une floppée de hiboux. Les ¾ étaient porteurs de remerciements, et de promesses de vénération éternelle, le reste venait soit des journalistes, soit de comité qui lui decernait telle ou telle médailles, une infime partie venait de partisants de Voldemort qui lui prometait la mort dans d'horrible souffrances.

Les plus amusantes, aux yeux de Ben et Drago était sans conteste les déclarations d'amour, venant aussi bien d'hommes que de femmes. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs très déscriptives sur leur intentions, Drago s'amusait à les lires à haute voix, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire le chevalier de platine et grogner le survivant.

Mais les plus intéréssantes pour le survivant étaient les demandes d'interviews, après quelques jours il décida d'organiser une conférence de presse, il précisa bien dans ses lettres que ce serrait la dernière fois qu'il répondrait aux journalistes. Et donc, moins d'une semaine après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, la grande salle fut aménager pour recevoir une floppée de journalistes, aussi bien anglais qu'étranger.

##### Flashback #####

Harry entra dans la grande salle, alors pleine des journalistes et de photographes qui ne manquèrent pas de le mitrailler sous toutes les coutures, et pris place sur l'estrade, derrière un pupitre en bois sombre qui était enchanté pour permettre à la voix de l'orateur d'être entendue dans toute la pièce. Il n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps pour que les journalistes deviennent silencieux et il avait parler :

« Avant de commencer je tient à vous rappeller que cette conférence serra certainement la dernière que je donnerais ! Toute ingérence de votre part dans ma vie privée serrais très dangereuse pour vous, en tant que chevalier j"ai le droit de vous défier et de vous tuer si je le juge nécéssaire.

Bien ceci étant dit, je suis pret à répondre à vos questions, mais avant cela je tient à vous raconter deux petites histoires qui j'en suis sur vous interesserons au plus haut point……. »

Il avait alors raconter la véritable histoire de Sirius, beaucoup eurent l'air scéptiques, mais quand il produisit le corps de Pettigrow, en parfait état grâce à un sortilège de conservation, tous le crurent. Une fois ceci fait, il décrit avec force détails les exactions d'Ombrage, l'utilisation d'un doloris sur lui, la plume enchanté pour écrire avec son sang et surtout les accusations du ministre et son envie de le faire enfermmer à Azkaban. Les cris d'indignation des journalistes furent une très douce musique à ses oreilles, il jubila intérieurement, Fudge et Ombrage allaient payer pour leurs crimes et il s'assurerait d'être présent à ce moment là.

Puis les questions avaient fusées, et en-dehors de celle des magasines pour adolescents, qui se portait plus volontier sur sa vie privée, elles eurent pratiquement tous pour sujet la bataille finale et la fin du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry fut d'une honneteté rare, il ne dissimula rien, même pas le meurtre de Pettigrow et l'utilisation de magie du sang. Ce qui, s'il n'avait pas été chevalier, lui aurait valu un emprisonement à Azkaban allant de 10 à 20 ans.

Mais personne n'avait osé lui en faire la remarque, intérieurement beaucoup de sorciers avaient trouver cette fin infiniment douce pour un traître.

##### Fin du flashback #####

Harry soupira en repensant à toutes les manifestations publiques auxquelles il avait du participer : l'ordre de merlin (1 classe évidemment), la rencontre avec le roi, qui tout comme le 1 ministre moldu connaissait l'existence du monde magique, le conseil du mangenmagot qui l'avait honoré du titre de gardien du monde magique, etc….. A la sortie, Harry était un des hommes les plus décorés du pays.

Drago c'était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé à lui faire une centaine de carte de visite retracant tous ses titres, ce qui prenait beaucoup de place sur le petit morceau de bristol.

Sir Harry James Potter

Gardien du monde magique

Ordre de merlin première classe

Docteur honoris causa en Défense contre les forces du mal

Chevalier d'Or de l'ordre de la lumière

Héritier de Godric Gryffondor

Héritier de Salazar Serpentard

Ben avait beaucoup rit en la lisant, alors que Harry se contentait de grogner. Drago avait expressement laisser une place sur la carte, car il restait une décoration que Harry n'avait pas encore reçu, celle que lui decernerais immanquablement l'ordre. Ben lui avait d'ailleurs signalé que ce dernier honneur ne lui était pas décerné parcequ'il avait vaincu Tom, mais bien parqu'il allait affronter Lucifer. Le titre en question n'avait évidemment jamais été decerné, pour la simple raison que Merlin l'avait « reservé » pour l'élu de la prophétie de la balance. De ce fait tout le monde, sauf Marius et Max, ignorait quel était ce titre, cette décoration était remise devant l'ordre entier par Max lui-même, c'était la seule occasion où il sortait de ses appartements.

Harry soupira de nouveau, pas de lassitude, mais de bien-être et de soulagement. Certes il avait perdu des personnes chères à son coeur, mais beaucoup avaient survécues. Ben, Albus, Hermione, Mark, Tabris, Rémus, et Drago, Drago dont il ne savait que faire. Les doutes qu'il entretenait sur ses véritables sentiment à l'égard du blond avaient étés relégués au second plan par la bataille et ses obligations, mais maintenant ils revenaient en force.

C'était tellement compliqué, il adorait Drago, c'était un fait établi, mais la question était davantage comment ? Comment l'adorait-il ? Comme un petit frère ? Quelques mois plus tôt la réponse aurait été oui sans aucun doute. Mais maintenant il existait l'autre possibilité, Comme un amant !

Après tout Drago était infiniment désirable, tout chez lui était magnifique, ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux, son corps finement musclé, tout ! Que pouvait-il….que devait-il faire ? Il aurait décroché la lune pour Drago, mais il l'aurait également fait pour Mark ou Ben, et pourtant il y avait cette chaleur qui l'envahissait chaque fois que le blond s'approchait, cette chaleur qui n'était pas présente quand c'était Ben ou Mark. Oui, Drago était spécial pour lui, mais était-ce pour autant qu'il l'aimait autrement qu'il aimait son frère ou son cousin ?

C'était tellement compliqué !

Le survivant fut sorti de ses intérogations intérieure, quand un corps tomba sur lui, il mit un instant pour se rendre compte que c'était celui qui occupait ses pensées qui venait de lui sauter dessus pour sa séance de calins d'après cours. En effet, bien que harry garde désormais son apparence réelle, Drago continuais à se comporter comme un enfant avec lui, tout les soirs en revenant de ses cours il lui sautais au cou et restait tout contre lui un long moment sans parler. Les rares exceptions à cette agréable routine, était quand Mark était présent, dans ce cas Drago prenait le rôle du grand frère et c'était le petit garçon qui trouvait refuge sur les genoux du serpentard blond.

Harry sourit en serrant le blond contre lui, au moins dans ces moments là il ne se posait plus de question, il n'existait plus que pour montrer à Drago qu'il l'aimait, la manière dont il l'aimait n'avais aucune importance.

Après près d'une demi-heure sans un mot, Drago releva la tête et dévisagea son « grand frère » immédiatement il vit que quelque chose clochait :

« Qu"est ce qui t"inquiète grand frère ? »

Harry sourit, même si lui n'y pensait plus, il pouvait faire confiance à son petit dragon pour voir qu'il c'était posé pas mal de question, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Drago lui posa une main sur les lèvres en disant :

« Tu te souviens de ta promesse n"est-ce pas ? »

Le chevalier rougit, il allait mentir à Drago alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus le faire.

##### Flashback #####

C'était le lendemain de son réveil, Drago était rester près de lui toute la nuit pour se faire pardonner son emportement de la veille. Harry lui sourit tendrement et demanda :

« Bien dormi petit frère ? »

Drago hocha la tête et s'allongea aux cotés du survivant pour se blottir dans ses bras :

« Tu m"as fait très peur pendant ces trois jours de coma, j"ai cru te perdre. »

Sans réfléchir, le brun l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et dit :

« Je vais bien petit dragon, tu n"es pas près de te débarasser de moi. »

Le serpentard sourit à son tour et le brun poursuivit :

« Je voulais encore m"excuser pour ne pas t"avoir dit qui j"était, mais je savais que si je le faisais tu refuserais mon aide, et crois moi je voulais t"aider, je te le jure. »

Drago se serra un peu plus contre son ex-ennemi et répondit :

« Je sais grand frère, même si j"ai pas voulu le reconnaître au début, je l"ai toujorus su. Mais jure moi que tu ne me mentira plus jamais.

Drago, je ne……

S'il te plait Harry, même si tu ca me ferras du mal je prefere la vérité venant de toi, trop de gens m'ont mentis, je veut savoir que tu ne le ferras plus jamais. »

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension et jura :

« Je te jure de ne plus jamais te mentir Drago. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond enfoui sa tête dans la torse du survivant en murmurant :

« Merci grand frère. »

##### Fin du flashback #####

Et Harry avait tenu parole, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait sérieusement à mentir au serpentard, au pire il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas en parler, et dans l'ensemble le blond acceptais.

Le brun soupira et ce décida finalement à répondre :

« Je me pose des questions petit dragon, dont certaines me font peur. »

Le serpentard fronca les sourcils, inquiet pour son ami :

« Des questions à propos de quoi ? »

Harry fit une petit grimace :

« A propos de toi ! »

Drago éclata de rire :

« Je le vois venir d"ici tes questions mon petit lion ! Tu te demande ce que tu ressent pour moi ! »

Le survivant était abasourdi, difficilement il bégaya:

Co... tu sait ? »

Le blond eut un sourire machiavelique :

« Voyons Harry, je suis un serpentard et je te connais depuis suffisament longtemps pour analyser tes sentiments à partir de ton visage. Quand tu était Orion je ne voyais rien, mais depuis que tu a repris ta véritable apparence c"est flagrant. »

Piteusement le survivant demanda :

« C"est tout ce que ca te fait ? »

Drago perdi aussitôt son air joyeux :

« Harry, je ne m"en moque pas, au contraire, j"attends avec impatience que tu me dise ce que tu ressent, mais en attendant je en veut pas te forcer dans un sens ou dans l"autre. La seule chose que je puisse te dire, c"est que si tu décidais que tu éprouve plus pour moi qu"un simple amour fraternel j"en serrais ravi, et si ce n"est pas le cas que moi je t"aimerais toujours autant ! »

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flancs, puis d'un ton tremblant il demanda une confirmation de ce qu'il avait compris :

« Tu as dit quoi là ? »

Drago sourit :

« Oh je viens à demi-mots t"avouer que je t"aimais Harry Potter. Mais et je le repeterais autant de fois que nécéssaire pour que ca rentre dans le morceau de bois qui te sert de tête, si tu décide que tu n"éprouve pas plus qu"un amour platonique et fraternel pour moi, ca ne changeras rien entre nous. »

La réponse jaillit des lèvres du survivant sans retenue :

« Je t"aime aussi Drago. »

Le blond sourit :

« Mais ? »

Harry baissa piteusement la tête :

« Mais je sais pas comment. »

Pour toute réponse, le serpentard se serra contre lui et murmura :

« J"attendrais petit lion, j"attendrais autant qu"il faudra. »

****

ANNONCE :

J'organise un petit concours auquel je vous serrais gréer de participer, la question est la suivante :

A votre avis quel est le titre de cette troisième partie, sachant qu'il se présente comme les deux autres à savoir Harry Potter : ……… Vous devez donc trouver quel est le mot qui remplacera les points de suspentions.

Voilà j'attends vos réponses avec impatience (Laïka pas de triche tu garde la réponse pour toi stp lol.)

Petit indice : Il est préférable de connaître la mythologie chrétienne pour comprendre.


	2. Weasley, Ordre et Titre

__

P'tit blabla de mouuuaaa : Que dire sinon que je suis désolé de vous avaoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais je traverse une période où l'inspiration m'a désertée (la salo…. Hum je m'égarre). J'ai vraiment du me forcer pour écrire ce chapitre, et j'avoue ne pas en être très satisfait, enfin j'attends vos réactions. GOMEN NASAI.

**Weasley, Ordre et Titre.**

Après cette déclaration rassurante du blond, Harry put se pencher sur son dernier problème, qui n'était pas le moindre : les Weasley et Hermione. En effet les rouquins l'avaient invité à venir les voir au Terrier, pourquoi ? La réponse était simple selon Harry, pour lui reproché ses mensonges et pourquoi pas, la mort de Ron, tombé lors de l'ultime bataille.

Ben, Drago, Mark et Rémus tentaient de le convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées, mais l'anxiété du survivant, ajoutée à sa terreur d'être abandonné, faisaient qu'il n'en démordais pas.

C'est ainsi que le dimanche suivant, Molly Weasley ouvrit sa porte à un Harry mort de peur et écoutant d'une oreille distraite les encouragements de son frère aîné. Contrairement à la gifle qu'il c'était attendu à prendre, la première chose que Harry reçu de Mme Weasley fut l'étreinte d'une mère aimante. Le soulagement fut tel que l'adolescent ce laissa aller à pleurer, Molly le serra donc plus fort contre lui, tout en interrogeant Ben du regard, qui lui fit comprendre tant bien que mal, le pourquoi de ces larmes.

Harry ne devait se souvenir de la suite que comme une longue série d'étreintes, à laquelle personne ne fit défaut, de Mr Weasley, à Hermione, en passant par Charlie, qui le garda d'ailleurs un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme brun fut ensuite prestement installé dans le meilleur fauteuil du salon avec un verre de bierreaubeurre à la main. Un tourbillon, qui à l'origine répondait au nom de Molly Weasley, le bombarda ensuite de questions sur sa formation et sa santé, mais jamais sur le combat. Cette avalanche d'interrogations l'empêcha de voir Charlie entraîner Ben à part, tout en arborant un visage fermer. Il ne constata leur absence que lors de leur retour, alors que tout deux se souriaient ouvertement.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son frère qui lui fit comprendre que l'explication viendrait. Et effectivement elle vint, après un long et excellent repas, alors que chacun somnolait plus ou moins, Charlie demanda au survivant de l'accompagner dehors. Après quelques pas, le roux commença :

« Harry, je sais qu'on ne c'est pas vu très souvent, mais je veut que tu comprenne bien, que tu es comme mon petit frère. »

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance et Charlie continua :

« Harry, dit moi la vérité, tu en veut à Ben ? »

Sur le coup, le brun ne comprit pas ce que son frère venait faire dans la conversation, mais en plongeant son regard dans celui du roux il comprit. Charlie estimais que Ben n'était pas digne de veiller sur Harry.

L'adolescent passa un bras autour des épaules du rouquin et répondit :

« Charlie, j'apprécie énormément que tu me vois comme ton petit frère, et je t'avoue que c'est réciproque, tu as toujours eu ma préférence. »

Enfin sauf Ron ajoutèrent-ils mentalement.

« J'espère, non, je veut savoir que tu seras toujours là pour moi, j'en ai besoin. J'ai trop manqué d'affection pour ne pas rendre au centuple celle que l'on me témoigne.

Pour en revenir à ta question, la réponse est non. Tu sait être chevalier ne veut pas seulement dire être surpuissant et au-dessus de la loi, mais aussi, en fait SURTOUT obéir ! Obéir aux conseillers, et c'est ce que Ben à fait, il a obéit. Le conseil à filtrer les informations qu'il recevait, on ne peut que lui reprocher d'avoir eut trop confiance.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé dans cet enfer ? » 

Le survivant sourit tristement :

« Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, ma sécurité, beaucoup de mangemorts avaient échappés à la justice et auraient étés ravis de me tuer. Bien sur j'aurais été plus en sûreté au cercle, mais il est rare qu'un enfant y soit admis, sauf si il y est né, comme pour Ben.

La deuxième raison, et pas la moindre, pour épargner ma tête. Imagine si j'avais passer mon enfance à être aduler comme étant celui-qui-à-survécu-et-détruit-Voldemort-par-la-même-occasion. Ma tête n'aurais jamais tenue dans la grande salle. »

Charlie laissa échappé un petit rire et serra le chevalier contre lui en disant :

« Je t'adore Harry, n'en doute jamais. »

Entourant le rouquin de ses bras, le survivant répondit :

« Mais je n'en ai jamais douté Charlie. »

C'est dans cette position que Ben les trouvas, ayant estimé suffisant le temps qu'il avaient eus, il était aller les chercher. Les deux frères avaient en effet promis à Drago de rentrer tôt.

La raison en était simple, plus le temps passait, plus le serpentard s'attachait à Harry, surtout en sachant les épreuves qu'il devait encore affronter. En fait, le blond avait fondu en larmes quand il avait su que celui qu'il aimait, qui était son monde, devrait bientôt combattre la personnification du mal. Il avait fallut tout les talents de Harry, Ben et Mark réunis pour le calmer. Il avait fini par s'endormir, serrer contre Harry, le visage encore marqué par ses larmes. Depuis Drago vivait extrêmement mal le fait de perdre Harry de vue ne serrais ce qu'un instant. Le chevalier avait beau l'assurer qu'il ne partirait jamais sans lui dire, le blond n'en démordais pas.

De ce fait, Harry et Ben avaient du promettre de rentrer tôt, spécialement pour Mark, qui avait la lourde responsabilité de « garder »le serpentard blond. Concrètement la tâche du petit garçon consistait à « coller » Drago le plus possible et à réclamer sans arrêt qu'il s'occupe de lui. Si en un temps, pas si lointain d'ailleurs, l'ex-prince des serpentards aurait envoyer le « moustique » sur orbite, aujourd'hui il s'exécutait avec un très grand plaisir. Harry avait d'ailleurs souvent trouvé Mark, endormi, pelotonné contre Drago, à des heures où le jeune gryffondor aurait du être dans son dortoir.

Ben s'avança vers le charmant tableau que formaient son frère et Charlie, enlacés comme des frères, et toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le roux et le brun se séparèrent et lui firent un chaleureux sourire, auquel il répondit avant de signifier à son petit frère qu'il était l'heure de partir.

Après avoir longuement promis de revenir bientôt, Harry et Ben, rentrèrent à Poudlard. Ils venaient à peine de sortir de leur cheminée, quand ils furent percutés par un bolide blond avide d'affection.

Harry, qui de par la magie et son entraînement, avait désormais une taille bien supérieure à celle du blond, le souleva dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Ben les regardas en souriant, heureux, aussi bien pour son frère, que pour le serpentard. Après un long moment à rester coller l'un a l'autre, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, et Ben put lui aussi saluer le blond, en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Dès qu'il l'eut lâcher, le blond se précipita dans sa chambre en criant :

« Je me prépare et on y va ! »

Harry interrogea son frère du regard, qui lui fit un sourire gêner en disant :

« Il veut venir avec nous pour la cérémonie. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sa timidité naturelle lui interdisait de se « donner en spectacle », quoi qu'ai put en dire Rogue. De plus l'idée que Drago vienne au cercle l'inquiétait, il craignait que le conseil ne lui propose d'être formé. Et même si le blond avait changé il croyait toujours dur comme fer que pouvoir liberté, et ne manquerait donc pas de sauter sur l'occasion. Bien sur Drago n'aurait pas à affronter Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne devrait pas se battre. Or le survivant était terrifié à la simple idée que SON petit dragon risque sa vie. D'un autre coté le serpentard lui en voudrait s'il ne lui permettait pas de venir.

Ben, qui une fois encore, avait deviné les pensés troublées de son petit frère, lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer contre lui en murmurant :

« Le conseil ne lui proposera pas sans ton accord, surtout avec ton nouveau statut, ne t'en fait pas petit lion. »

C'est sur cette assurance que le blond revint, paré de ses plus beaux vêtements, impeccablement repassés, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauter au cou du plus jeune des chevaliers. Harry le souleva de terre en souriant tandis que Ben lui ébouriffais les cheveux, à l'origine tout aussi impeccable que ses vêtements, en disant :

« Le lâche pas Harry, sinon il ne pourrais pas venir au cercle, son empreinte magique n'est pas répertoriée. »

Le survivant hocha la tête, tandis que le blond profitais de ce fait pour se serrer davantage contre lui et nicher son visage dans son cou.

Les deux chevaliers s'avancèrent vers la cheminée et Ben ouvrit le passage pour son frère, qui avait les mains légèrement prises.

Harry réapparu dans la maison de son frère et eut à peine le temps de poser Drago avant d'être entouré par les bras Tabris. L'étreinte fut brève, attendu que Ben arriva à son tour et fut tout aussi chaleureusement accueilli par son père. Après l'avoir libéré, le conseiller se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit la main en présentant. Le serpentard lui serra timidement en déglutissant péniblement devant les yeux écarlates posés sur lui.

Harry, toujours soucieux du bien être de son petit dragon, lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules, lui aussi avait été impressionné par les pupilles rouges de Tabris. Mais il s'y était vite habitué, surtout quand il avait compris à quel point le conseiller était gentil.

Drago sourit à son ami et se serra contre lui tel un enfant tentant de se cacher derrière un adulte, Tabris ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, tant il était habitué à ce genre de réaction. Souriant doucement au blond, il s'adressa à Harry :

« Je dois t'expliquer les modalités de la cérémonie. – Il se tourna vers Ben – Emmène Drago faire un tour, certains détails ne doivent pas sortir du cercle. »

Bien qu'il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour expliquer la cérémonie, ben profita du fait d'être seul avec Drago pour avoir une petit conversation. Passant un bras autour des épaules du blond, Ben commenca par l'incontournable :

« Je dois te prévenir….. »

Drago le coupa d'un éclat de rire avant de dire :

« Je te promet que je ne ferrais pas de mal à ton petit frère. »

Le chevalier lacha un petit rire et dit :

« Ca je le sais Drago, je sais que tu l"aimes, et que lui aussi t"aime, même si cet imbécile ne l"a pas encore comprit. Mais je ne veut pas parler de sentiments, là c"est de sexe dont je dois te parler. »

Le blond afficha un petit sourire tout à fait digne de sa maison et lacha :

« Pervers ! »

Ben laissa échapper un claquement de langue faussement exaspéré :

« Je reformule pour ne pas que tes hormones d"adolescent obsédé ne provoque une réaction physique. Quand, je ne dit pas « si » mais bien « quand », tu ferras plus que dormir avec Harry il faudra que vous preniez vos précautions. Je n"aurais rien contre une nièce ou un neveu mais vous êtes un peu jeunes pour ca. »

Le serpentard prit un air outré totalement feint :

« Côômment ca ? « un peu jeunes » mais j"ai 16 ans ! – Reprenant son sérieux il continua – Tu sais Ben, je connait cette possibilité, alors nous ferrons attention, SI cela arrive. »

Ben hocha la tête :

« Je te fais confiance petit dragon, Allez ! Retournons voir ton amour, ils doivent avoir finis maintenant. »

Ils retrouvèrent Harry, pellotoné sur les genoux de Tabris, tout deux en train de s'abrutir devant un film quelconque. Tout du moins, Tabris s'abrutissait tandis que Harry se penchait sur son problème sentimental, à savoir : était-il amoureux de Drago ?

Ceci n'étant pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour, Harry repensa à la cérémonie qui allait l'affranchir de l'autorité du conseil. Personne en-dehors de Max, ne lui serrais supérieur dans l'ordre, du moins c'était la théorie, en pratique, jamais il ne ferrais l'erreur de refuser l'autorité de Ben, de Tabris ou du doyen. Les deux derniers pour leurs sagesse et le premier parce qu'il ne lui donnerais des ordres que dans le but de le protéger.

Comme lors de son sacre, la cérémonie avait lieu dans l'atrium du palais, devant l'ordre au grand complet, et comme pour son sacre il ne serrait vêtu que de blanc, symbole de son appartenance à la lumière. Inquiet de se donner en spectacle devant tout ses gens, Harry n'était pas vraiment impatient d'y aller. Mais c'était sans compter sur les trois autres qui, eux, étaient très fier de lui et attendait ca avec impatience.

Une fois encore, Harry se retrouva donc sur l'estrade, dans l'atrium du palais devant l'ordre au grand complet. La différence notable avec sons sacre était l'absence du conseil, qui, comme tout le monde, était à bas de l'estrade. La seule autre « personne » présente sur l'estrade était la seule entité vivante, pouvant lui décerner ce titre ultime, c'était Max.

Dans un silence à couper au couteau, l'avatar s'avança vers le survivant, qui mit immédiatement un genoux en terre, et déclara :

« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons parmis nous, l'ultime guerrier de la lumière, celui que la prophétie de la balance nous à désigner il y a si longtemps. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons parmis nous celui qui est le porte-étendard de notre ordre. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons parmis nous Harry James Potter. »

Baissant les yeux sur le principal intérésser Max continua :

« Harry James Potter, jure tu de servir, et défendre la lumière ?

Je le jure.

Jure tu, de te battre pour permettre son triomphe ?

Je le jure.

Jure tu de ne jamais sombrer dans les ténèbres ?

Je le jure.

Jure tu d'apporter le lumière en tout lieu pour toujours ?

Je le jure. Harry James Potter, comme le conseil t'as reconnu comme chevalier, comme ton maître t'as reconnu comme chevalier, comme le soleil t'as reconnu comme chevalier. En ma personne c'est la magie qui te reconnaît comme le porteur de lumière, c'est la magie qui te reconnaît comme champion du bien, c'est la magie qui te reconnaît comme Archange ! »

Comme prévu, Harry prit alors sa forme angélique et se releva. L'avatar se tourna à nouveau vers le « public » et déclara :

« Ordre de la lumière accueille l'Archange ! »

Et tout comme lors d'un sacre, l'ordre explosa en applaudissement et cris de joie, mais de façon encore plus intense que pour un sacre, car ils savaient tous que celui qu'ils accueillaient serrais celui qui apporterait la lumière éternelle au monde.

Ainsi qu'il en avait été lors de son sacre, Harry termina la journée dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé, Drago s'était toutefois assuré qu'il soit encore conscient. Malgré les évenements il était toujours un serpentard dans l'âme et donc un habile calculateur. Or dans ce cas, son but était ni plus ni moins d'attirer Harry dans son lit, et pas seulement pour dormir. C'est pour cela qu'il c'était assuré que le brun soit assez saoul mais tout de même pas suffisament pour s'endormir dès qu'il verrait un lit.

Ben n'avait pas manquer de remarquer le manège du blond et devina parfaitement quel en était le but. Il avait d'ailleurs silencieusement approuvé, mettre Harry devant le fait accompli lui ouvrirait les yeux, de toute façon c'était la seule solution pour qu'il comprenne avant son départ. Ben savait que Drago ne se pardonnerais jamais si Harry venait à mourir sans avoir compris que le blond était son âme soeur.

C'est donc dans état de dépravation assez avancé, que le nouvel Archange fut reconduit jusque chez son frère, et ceci, bien évidemment par un certain petit blond, qui quelques mois plus tôt n'aurait pas hésiter à profiter de cette faiblesse pour ourdir les plans les plus sordides.

Un bras autour des épaules du blond, Harry n'avait que vaguement conscience de ce qui l'entourrait, en fait les deux seuls choses don't il avait conscience étaient ses pieds, qui semblaient d'ailleurs se mouvoir de leur propre volonté, et la proximité du blond. Il n'avait jamais trouver tant de sensualité en Drago, tant de plaisir à respirer paisiblement son parfum, et puis cette chaleur qui se dégageait du blond… Pour résumer, Harry n'avait jamais désirer le serpentard aussi avidement. La seulechose qui l'empechait de lui sauter immédiatement dessus, en-dehors de son taux d'alcolémie, était cette toute petite voix dans sa tête, qui ne cessait de lui rappeller que son désir avait pris naissance dans l'alcool et que le lendemain il regreterait.

Peniblement, depuis son entrainement, Harry n'avait plus rien du gringaet qu'il avait été, Drago parvint à mener le brun jusqu'à son lit. Une fois le gryffondor confortablement installé, le serpentard grimpa à genoux sur le lit, un genoux de chaque coté de la ceinture du brun. Le brouillard éthylique qui constituait l'environement du survivant se dissipa quelque peu quand il senti un corps chaud s'installer doucement sur lui, dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Puis le dit brouillard sembla disparaitre totalement, quand une paire de mains fines se glissa sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse. Malgré tout encore un peu abruti, Harry se redressa légerement et demanda :

« Drago tu fait quoi ? »

Le serpentard sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit :

« Là ? Je suis sur le point de t"enlever ton t-shirt, pour ensuite pouvoir profiter pleinement du spectacle, avant de t"enelver ton pantalon pour découvrir tout ce que tu me cache. »

Le décodage des paroles du blond prit suffisament de temps au survivant pour que le serpentard mit la première parti de son plan à execution. Torse nu, Harry tenta de parler, mais fut brutalement coupé par une paire de lèvres douces et chaudes qui se posèrent sans vergogne sur les siennes. Le peu de neurrones qui avaient survécus aux ravages de l'alcool et aux premières manoeuvres de Drago, déclarèrent forfait, préférant se retirer dans une dignité de bon aloi.

Si dans un premier temps le baiser n'avait été qu'à sens unique, le corps du survivant ne tarda pas à répondre, et cela devint un véritable échange. Perdu dans ses sensations, Harry ne chercha plus à repousser Drago ou à réfléchir à autre chose qu'au moyens qui s'offraient à lui de donner le plus de plaisir possible au blond.

Dans un état second les mains du brun se glissèrent sous la chemise du blond, qui se retrouva rapidement torse nu, ceci sans la moindre considération pour les boutons de la dite chemise. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne devait rester dans leurs mémoires que comme un rêve. Une ligne de feu tracer par une lanque, une main incertaine se posant sur une virilité tendue, une supplique pour que cela continue, quelques larmes née d'une douleur vite remplacé par le plaisir, et enfin un sommeil salutaire blottis dans les bras de l'autre.

Si la nuit avait été une représentation vivante du fameux « carpe diem », le réveil fut tout autre.

Harry reptit difficilement pieds dans le monde réel, il faut dire qu'entre l'alcool et les évenements de la nuit il devait, à peu de choses près, afficher le QI d'un mollusque avarié. Malgré son état de décomposition avancé, il prit conscience d'un élement étranger à sa routine en constatant que le corps chaud qui se serrait contre lui était dans la même tenue que lui, à savoir nu comme un ver. Au vu des proportions du corps un question il conclu que cela ne pouvait être que Drago, soit la moins dramatique des possibilités qui avait traversé son esprit anxieu. En prenant conscience de cela il permis à ses souvenirs d'envahir son esprit conscient, souvenir qui se résumais en une seule idée : il avait couché avec Drago.

L'horreur le saisit, comme à son habitude il se rendit responsible de tout, il avait forcé drago ! Non il avait utilisé l'impérium ! Non plus, il l'avait allumé comme un fou ! Bien entendu, l'idée qu'il n'était pas responsible ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il serrait volontier rester enfermé dans ses délires, si une vive lueur n'avait pas éclairé la chambre le temps d'un éclair, et qu'une voix connue ne lâche :

« Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à lui sauter dessus. »

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux il constata avec horeur, que non seulement son cher frère était dans la chambre, un plateau chargé dun copieux petit déjuener flottant devant lui, mais en plus que son « cher » frère tenait un appareil photo dans une main et une photo dans l'autre. Harry hésita un instant entre laisser sa migraine le cloué au lit et sauté sur son frère pour récupérer cette image comprométante. Il n'eut pas le loisir de choisir, puisque il sentit l'étreinte du blond se renforcer et une paire de lèvres sa posée sur le siennes, avant d'entendre le serpentard dire :

« Bonjour mon petit lion, bien dormi ? »

Trop seccoué pour prendre réellement conscience du ton joyeux qu'avait emloyé le blond il se contenta de le dévisager un long moment, la bouche ouverte, dans une parfaite imitation de Goyle à qui on vient d'expliquer que deux et deux font quattre. Le photographe amateur ne manqua d'ailleurs pas une telle occasion et un nouveau flash illumina la chambre. A peine conscient de ca, Harry bredouilla :

« Drago je……..je suis dés…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, puisque le blond la coupa de la plus agréable des manières, avant de lacher :

« C"est moi qui t"es sauté dessus Harry pas l"inverse, si quelqu"un doit être désolé c"est moi, mais je ne le suis pas. Au contraire je suis ravi, alors à moins que tu ne m"en veuille à mort ou que tu es ouvert les yeux, je ne veut pas t"entendre. »

Le survivant pris une nouvelle fois une expression stupéfaite, et plongea en lui-même pour découvrir comment cette nuit prenait place dans ses intérogations sur ses sentiments.

Même avec le deni quasi maladif don't il avait l'ahabitude de faire preuve, il ne put que reconnaitre qu'effectivement cette nuit lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Tout sourire, il embrassa tendrement le blond avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille ce qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment.

RAR :

Merci à :

Aikopotter

Alpo

Andromede

Ange de un cisme

Angel-blue

Arwen65

Cissa

David (2x)

Drackyumi

Fanli (2x)

Gaelle griffondor

Godric2

Hermy – 78

Katewalker

Laika la Louve

Lilou

Lolo.LFP

Lulune

Lunicorne (2x)

Marikili

Marrypier

Michat

Mileslerenard

Mimis

Mirrabella

Mirug (2x)

Niil-iste

Onarluca

Rémus James Lupin

S – Jennifer – S

Sajuuk

ShadowSaphir

Sirie

TIBO

Yami ni hikari

Yuki-chan

****

Les gagnants de mon petit concour :

Aikopotter

Cissa

Drackyumi

Lolo.LFP

Marikili

Marrypier

Michat

Mileslerenard

Mirrabella

Alors pour la petite explication, selon la bible Lucifer fut chasser du paradis par Michel, Archange de son état. D'où le titre, enfin en partie, l'autre part vient bien évidemment de mon pseudo. Merci à tous ceux qui ont participés.


	3. Le monde mental

_P'tit blabla de mouuuuaa : Bon (ca devient une habitude, pas forcément bonne d'ailleurs) je m'excuse du retard, mais je suis dans une phse où l'inspiration m'a désertée, et il faut que je me force beaucoup pour sortir quelques phrases (que je trouve nulle en général). Ceci étant, je tient à rappeller à certaines personnes (que je ne nommerais pas vu qu'elles se reconaitront) que je fait ce que je peut, et que ce n'est pas en m'agressant que j'irais plus vite. Normalement j'écris pour mon plaisir, donc je ne me force que très rarement, et si je le fais c'est uniquement parceque je sais à quel point il peut être frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une histoire. _

_Je signale donc à mes chers « agresseurs » (toujours les mêmes) que si ca ne leur convient pas comme ca, ils n'ont qu'à arreter de lire mes fics. J'accepte et dans une certaine j'apprecie les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES, mais envoyer une review juste pour me dire (je grossie le trait) « tu fait chier de pas mettre la suite » c'est totalement inutile, abstenez vous !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre._

_Biz à tous (même aux méchants lol)_

**Le monde mental**

Quand Harry eut totalement récupéré de son sacre, ou plutôt de la geule de bois qui l'avait suivit, il se rendit une nouvelle fois au-delà de la salle du conseil, Max l'avait averti, avant de se rendre en enfer, il devrait venir le voir pour que l'avatar éveille la totalité des pouvoirs du survivant. Harry dut donc une nouvelle fois traverssé la salle du conseil, et passer les immenses portes d'or qui l'avaient si fortement impréssioné la première fois. Tout comme lors de son premier passage il fut d'abord éblouit par la lumière, qui de nouveau prit la forme de différents meubles d'excellente factures.

N'ayant sans doute jamais entendu le mot « pudeur » Max était toujours vetu d'air, et l'attendait debout à coté d'un fauteuil qui semblait particulièrement confortable. Sans un mot l'avatar invita le survivant à prendre place puis parla:

« Tout comme pour le pouvoir du balihir, ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui va te plonger dans le coma. Mais il serras sans aucun doute bien plus long que la dernière fois, parce que tu va recevoir beaucoup plus de pouvoirs, pour être honnete, je doute même que tu te réveille avant quelques années.

QUOI?

Calme toi Harry, n'oublie pas que je lit en toi comme si tu parlais. Je sais que tu aimes Drago et que tu ne veut pas qu'il y est une une différence d'âge entre vous. Tu te sent déjà assez coupable comme ca, même si c'est stupide. Ne nie pas, tu t'en veut d'être plus fort, plus puissant, plus grand etc.. que lui. Et le pire c'est que tu en es satisfait dans le même temps, parce que ainsi tu es certain de pouvoir le protéger. L'ambiguité de l'esprit humain, est une chose qui m'échapperas toujours.

Alors comment compte-tu faire?

C'est très simple Harry, dès que tu serras dans le coma, je t'enfermerais dans un cristal de stase jusqu'à ton réveil, et je ferrais de même pour ton dragon, et même pour ton frère si tu le souhaite. »

Harry seccoua la tête:

« Je ne veut pas leur imposé ca, pour être pleinement satisfait tu devrais enfermer tout les gens que j'aime dans un cristal de stase, ca en ferrait un sacré nombre. »

L'avatar hocha la tête:

« Je sais, malheureusement certains sont indispensable au monde, Albus, Tabris, Hermionne, les Weasley. Les deux seuls qui peuvent s'absentés aussi longtemps sont Ben et Drago. Quoiqu'il en soit cette décision leurs appartient, je leur proposerais, ils décideront! »

L'archange hocha la tête:

« Tu as raison. »

Max sourit légerement en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent:

« Ceci étant, je vais te parler un peu de ton futur voyage. Quand tu serras réveiller, il te faudra attendre une conjonction planétaire favorable à l'ouverture d'un portail infernal inversé. Tu connais les invocations – Harry hocha la tête – et bien c'est sensiblement le même principe, sauf que l'inversion agit sur le sens du transport, au lieu d'ammener un démon, tu partiras. Ben, Drago, Albus, Tabris et Mark seront nécéssaires à l'ouverture de ce portail. Mais Mark n'a pas encore reçu tous ses pouvoirs de descendant du Lion, c'est à cause de ca que je ne peut pas le mettre en stase, sinon il ne pourrait pas participer à l'ouverture du portail.

Quand les recevera-t-il?

Sans doute dans un ou deux ans, c'est variable, cela dépend de son corps. Plus son corps seras fort plus ses pouvoir s'éveillerons tôt. Je le confirais à Tabris dès que tu serras dans le cristal. En attendant, je crois que nous devrions faire venir ton frère et ton petit dragon. »

Harry acquessa, et un instant plus tard, Drago et Ben apparurent au milieu du « salon », apparement aucun des deux n'étaient prevenus, puisque Ben ne portait, pour tout vetements, qu'une couche de mousse savoneuse, preuve qu'il était dans sa douche un instant avant. Et Drago avait un air endormi, qui fit totalement fondre Harry, et ne portait qu'un calecon. Ben ne semblait apparement pas gêner pour une noise d'être nu devant trois personnes. Le chevalier de platine ce contenta d'invoquer un jet d'eau pour finir de se rincer et de faire apparaître ses vetements.

Drago quant à lui semblait totalement perdu, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Harry était en face de lui, et qu'il était en caleçon devant son « beau-frère » et une entité qui, selon Harry, était la plus puissante de ce monde. Prenant un jolie teinte rouge, il se précipita donc, vers le seul endroit qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de sécurité, à savoir, les bras de son amant.

Harry le reçut avec plaisir contre lui et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Une fois ce petit monde, qui habiller, qui rassurer, Max expliqua la situation. Comme de bien entendu, aucun des deux n'hésita sur le fait qu'ils voulaient entrer en stase en même temps que Harry.

Mais le chevalier de platine souleva un point d'achoppement :

« Dites les enfants, je veut pas vous empecher de vous réjouir de rester enfermé un temps indéterminé dans un cristal, mais je vous signale que le petit à des examens pas plus tard que l"année prochaine. »

Harry prit un air renfrogné qui fit sourire tout le monde, il était très déçu que son « dragonneau » ne puisse être mis en stase avec lui, car il était évidemment hors de question qu'il ne passe pas ses ASPICS. Fort heureusement, Max avait comme toujours la solution :

« J"avais déjà pensé à cela. Les trois cristaux seront reliés par un monde mental, il ne tiendra donc qu"à vous de faire du petit dragon un chevalier, et le tour serras jouer. »

L'archange n'était pas vraiment ravi à l'idée que son amant devienne un chevalier, puisque cela impliquerait immanquablement qu'il combatte. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'y opposer vu qu'il serrait « bientôt » en face du diable en personne. Ainsi tous furent d'accord, et Max, usant de son immense puissance scella leurs trois corps dans autant de cristaux de stase. Les projetant dans un monde mental affligé des mêmes règles physiques et magiques que le monde réel.

Ils se réveillèrent dans une immense prairie dépourvue de tout, de même que leurs propres personnes étaient seulement parées d'un vent tiède. Harry et Ben suivant les enseignements du cercle n'en furent en rien gênés, ce qui ne fut evidemment pas le cas de Drago qui dissimula son entrejambe de ses mains en rougissant furieusement. Ben sourit légèrement, tandis que Harry dévorait son petit dragon des yeux, avant de finalement agiter la main pour qu'ils soient tout trois décement vêtus.

Les deux chevaliers ne perdirent pas de temps, ils ignoraient combien de temps, pour peu que le temps est une réelle incidence ici, ils devraient restés ici, mais ils ne comptaient passer tout leur « séjour » à la belle étoile. Après une courte concertation, ils se conmencèrent donc à construire une maison pour trois.

Au vu de leurs puissance respective, la construction ne prit pas longtemps, et bientôt Drago pu visiter le lieu de son entrainement. La maison était rectangulaire, et comportait 9 pièces en tout, au rez-de-chaussé on trouvait une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon et une piscine, cette dernière était entourrée de baie vitrée magique qui pouvaient disparaitre. Le sous-sol n'était qu'une seule et unique pièce, déstinée aux projections telles le marais qui avait posé tant de problèmes à Harry lors de son initiation. Le premier étage enfin, comportait deux chambres, une à l'attention du jeune couple, et l'autre pour le « pôvre célibataire », comme il c'était lui-même qualifié ; ainsi que deux salle de bain pour éviter les batailles à coup de boule de mousse à raser.

Harry, qui n'avait aucun gout pour la décoration, puisque ce n'était pas en passant 14 ans chez les dursley qu'on apprenait ce qu'était le bon gout, laissa à Drago le choix des couleurs de leur chambre et de leur salle de bain. Ainsi la salle de bain ce retrouva carellée de vert d'eau entrecouppé de veines d'argent. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire Harry, même si le mélange était agréable à l'oeil on n'était pas loin des couleurs de serpentard. Malgré cela il laissa le blond choisir les couleurs de la chambre également. Drago choisit donc une épaisse moquette bleue nuit, et de sombre lambris de chêne aux murs, heureusement le mélange ne rendait pas la pièce sinistre, puisque une grande fenêtre donnant plein « sud », l'éclairait à tout heure de la journée.

Une fois confortablement installés, ils se réunirent tout les trois dans le salon, pour décider de la suite de leur « séjour ». Il fut décider, que Ben formerait Drago en tant que chevalier, tandis que Harry apprendrait de lui-même à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que le survivant se rendit compte que Max ne lui avait pas réellement attribué des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas avant. En fait l'avatar lui avait transféré certaines connaissance et surtout une puissance sans précédent.

Curieusement, la majorité de ses nouvelles connaissances relevaient davantage des religions moldus que de nouveaux sorts ou autre. Harry était brusquement devenu un expert dans ce qu'il appellait la « magie religieuse » ou encore « magie graphique », tel la Kabbale et l'arbre des Sephiroth et l'utilisation des runes.

Bien évidemment, il ne suffisait pas de faire un dessin pour accéder à la puissance que renfermait ses diagrames sacrés, aussi après une courte concertation, Ben et Harry créerent une sorte de hangar à quelque distances de la maison. Le sol était fait de sable pour lui permetre de dessiner facilement.

Ainsi, tandis que Drago apprenait difficilement à utiliser les pouvoirs des chevaliers, Harry passait ses journées à représenter les runes les plus puissantes, ou une Sephira pour tenter d'en controller les pouvoirs.

La vie s'écoula calmement pour les trois hommes, les rares évenements marquant étant soit les blagues « douteuses », dixit Harry, de son frère, et l'inévitable vengeance qui leurs répondaient, soit les petites erreurs de manipulation des tracés magiques de Harry. Depuis 3 mois qu'ils étaient ici, pour peu qu'il ce soit réellement écoulé trois mois d'ailleurs, Ben et harry avaient du reconstruire le hangar 5 fois suite aux petites erreurs de l'archange, ce qui lui valait imanquablement un savon magistral de la part de son amant.

En-dehors de ca la vie était paisible dans leur monde, le seul problème qui se posait à Drago et Harry étant le célibat persistant de Ben. Les deux plus jeunes voulaient que le chevalier platine trouve enfin quelqu'un, et passait en revu toutes leurs connaissances pour tenter de le caser. Mais l'aîné ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son futur beau-frère et son petit frère jouer les marieurs. D'autant plus que certaines de leurs idées auraient fait vomir un troll, c'était d'ailleurs principalement Harry qui faisait les suggestions les plus loufoque, toujours mort de rire à la grimace de dégoût qu'affichait son grand frère.

En 6 mois, ce qui restait une performance plus que remarquable, Drago fut reconnu apte à passer les épreuves pour devenir chevalier, mais il refusa de les passer avant que Harry ne fut capable de réintégrer le monde matériel, aussi resta-t-il aux cotés de son amant.

Trois années passèrent, sans incident notables, puis en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il sortait d'une séance de méditation destiner à controller la puissance léguée par Max, Harry se sentit différent. Une sorte de fourmillement associé à une douce chaleur prit naissance juste sous son pléxus, ce n'était ni douloureux, ni réellement dérangeant, mais cela devint vite agacant, vu qu'il ne savait ni pourquoi ce phénomène l'habitait, ni comment s'en débarasser. Mais, comme cela ne semblait en rien dangeureux, il omis sciement d'évoquer cela devant ce qu'il appellait aujourd'hui sa « famille ».

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il ressentait cette démangaison et cette chaleur, et ca devenait franchement horripiliant, résolu de trouver une solution, il se décida à consulter son frère.

Le chevalier de platine était, comme d'habitude depuis la fin de la formation de Drago, vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain et prenait le soleil au bord de la piscine. Après l'avoir copieusement innondé, histoire de le réveiller, Harry lui expliqua son problème. Au début, Ben l'écouta avec attention, mais quand il appris que son petit frère leur avait caché ca pendant une semaine, il l'attrapa par le col et le jetta dans la piscine. Le cri que poussa l'archange, interpella Drago qui les rejoignit immédiatement, et ce pour son plus grand plaisir vu que Harry ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc, qui désormais mouillé, le moulait comme une seconde peau, et un pantalon de toile bleue très léger qui, tout comme le t-shirt, laissait deviner les merveilles qu'il dissimulait.

Bavant sans vergogne devant celui qui était son amant depuis trois ans, Drago ne prit pas vraiment à l'explication que ce dernier donnait. C'est seulement après avoir lui-même fait un tour dans la piscine, gracieuseté de Ben pour lui « raffraichir les idées » qu'il put enfin assimilier ce qu'on lui disait.

Ainsi donc, après c'êtrefait copieusement conspué, Harry demanda :

« Est-ce que l"un de vous aurait une idée sur cette chose que je ressent ? »

Si Drago était incappable de réfléchir, toujours legèrement troublé de la vue que lui offrait son amant, Ben restait plus pragmatique et dit :

« Déjà ca ne peut pas être quelque chose de mauvais, nos corps sont dans les appartements de Max, soit l"endroit le plus sur au monde. Donc je pense que c"est davantage un signal, sans doute de Max, pour te signaler que nous pouvons retourner dans le monde réel. »

Harry acquiessa, en suivant le raisonement de son frère concernant la sécurité de leurs corps, il en était arriver à la même conclusion, mais une question restait :

« Comment sommes-nous censés retourner dans le monde réel ? C"est Max qui nous à envoyer ici, je pensait qu"il nous ferrait revenir de la même façon. »

Ben sourit légèrement :

« Si je ne me trompe pas, notre cher Max veut que tu en profite pour tester tes nouvelles connaisances, donc avec des runes ou autre chose tu devrais pouvoir nous ramener. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Ok, je m"en occuperais demain, mais pour aujourd"hui j"ai davantage envie d"aller m"allonger…………… mais pas tout seul. »

Drago ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois, et ils grimpèrent en courant dans leur chambre.

C'est donc passablement fatigué par leur manque de sommeil que les deux plus jeunes se levèrent le lendemain matin. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Harry s'isola dans le hangar pour découvrir le mdéium pour retourner dans le monde physique. Ce qui, en fait, ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, une rune seule était suffisante pour les faires sortir de ce monde mental : Raido, le voyage de l'âme vers la lumière. Bien évidement, utilisée telle quel, elle avait plutôt l'effet inverse, mais comme tout diagrame magique il était possible d'inverser son action en la traçant à l'envers.

Ceci fait, Harry réunit son frère et son amant dans le hangar, à fin de renforcer la puissance de la rune, il s'entailla le doigt pour la tracer sur le torse de Drago puis de Ben, avant de la tracer sur lui-même.

Une fois ceci fait, ils se placèrent en triangle, et Harry put activer la rune. L'activation était la phase la plus délicate, il fallait doser précisement la quantté de magie nécéssaire au déclenchement de la rune. Pas assez de magie, aurait signifier un fonctionement partiel, dans ce cas, seul une partie de leurs esprits aurait réintégrer leurs corps, et ce sans pouvoir revenir chercher l'autre partie. Trop de magie aurait détruit totalement leurs esprits, ce qui n'était pas vraiment envisageable.

Fort heureusement, Harry n'avait pas passer ces 3 dernière années à regarder l'herbe pousser, et si pour un novice, l'activation était difficile, pour ne pas dire plus, pour lui elle était aussi simple que de respirer.

C'est donc sans difficulté, que les deux chevaliers et l'archange réintégrèrent leurs corps, toujours pris dans les cristaux de stase. Il suffit d'un instant à Max pour les en libérer, ainsi rétingrèrent-ils le monde réel.

**RAR :**

Aikopotter

Alysa77

Angel-blue

Aresse

Arwen65

David

Fanli

Felly

Hermionnepotter

Lasgalenya Greenleaves

Lolo.LFP

LQPC

Lunenoire

Lunicorne

Mirug

Onarluca

Raziel Tepes

Satya

Shinobu-Sû

Sirie

S-Jennifer-S

Yue-kero


	4. Retour et projets

_P'tit blabla de mouaa : Bon comme vous vous en doutez je désolé de vous avoir attendre et ce genre de chose. Mais bon je ne décide pas de mon degré d'inspiration sorry. Voilou bonne lecture._

**Ret****our et projets.**

****

Une fois leurs corps eurent convenablement récupérés, car après tout on ne sort pas de trois années de stase sans petits désagréments, Harry, Drago et Ben rejoignirent Poudlard. Les deux plus jeunes étaient particulièrement ravis de ce retour, Poudlard était leur foyer plus surement que n'importe quel endroit. Ben, lui, n'avait jamais considéré le château autrement qu'un lieu de puissance et d'une sureté relative.

Inutile de dire qu'ils firent sensation en apparaissant au beau milieu de la grande salle, en plein dîner, et ceci dans un beau nuage de fumée blanche.

Si une certaine crainte fut la première réaction des professeurs et des éleves, cela ne dura que le temps nécéssaire à un adolescent de gryffondor pour sauter au cou du survivant. Survivant qui n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation avant de lui ouvrir grand les bras en riant. Drago et Ben eurent rapidement droit au même traitement de la part du garçon, l'ancien serpentard le serra longuement contre lui avant de l'écarter et de l'observer en disant :

« Et bien le petit entrainement de Tabris t"as profiter petit frère ! »

L'adolescent rit, puis le vénérable directeur ce décida à faire reconnaitre ses visiteur :

« Mes chers enfants acceuillez avec moi les plus grands héros de la dernière guerre des ténèbres : Monsieur Drago Malefoy, Monsieur Benjamin Potter et le vaincqueur de Voldemort, Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Si les noms de Drago et Ben n'avaient engendrés que de timides applaudissements, qui ne sachant pas en quoi Drago était un héros, qui ignorant que Benjamin Black et Benjamin Potter était la même personne ; le nom de l'Archange, quant à lui, déclencha une ovation à faire trembler les murs.

Comme à son habitude dans ce genre de cas, Harry fut affreusement gêner, mais s'abstint de rougir. Un bras autour des hanches de Drago, l'autre autour des épaules de son cousin, le survivant s'avanca jusqu'à la table des professeurs et les salua tour à tour. Il ne put s'empecher de ressentir un pincement au coeur en voyant un inconnu à la place de Rogue. Car même si l'homme avait été le dernier des batards avec Harry Potter, il avait été aimable voir sympathique avec le chevalier.

Suivant la direction du regard de son arrière petit fils, Dumbledore dit :

« Harry je te présente Edward Elrich. »

(nda : dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empecher je suis fan de full metal alchemist)

L'archange inclina légèrement la tête, et l'alchimiste fit de même, quoiqu'avec davantage de déférence. Harry se tourna finalement vers le directeur et demanda :

« Pouvons-nous allez dans ton bureau mon cher arrière grand père ? »

Il eut quelques murmures de surprises dans la salle, après tout peu de gens savaient que Albus Dumbledore était de la même famille que le survivant. Mais ni le vénérable directeur, ni son descendant n'y preterent attention et ils furent bientôt tous les 5 dans le bureau directorial.

Comme à son habitude, le vieil homme offrit du thé à tout le monde puis demanda :

« Harry, je vois bien que ta puissance est mille fois plus grande qu"il y a trois ans, et honnetement je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu faire pour cela ? »

Le concerné sourit :

« Tu sais, j"ai passé ces trois années à apprendre la magie runique et « religieuse », et les deux demande un grand controle sur sa magie interne. En fait ma puissance magique brute n"a pas augmentée, c"est davantage ma puissance usuelle, disons qu"il n"y a pas une particule de magie dans mon corps que je ne maitrise pas. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, c'était la base de l'enseignement sorcier, quand les enfants arrivaient à Poudlard, ils n'avaient qu'un faible controlle sur leur magie. Mais l'utilisation d'une baguette et la pratique des sorts leurs permettaient de controller plus ou moins leur magie, évitant ainsi les accidents, tel le gonflage d'une personne.

Plus l'enfant avait une grande puissance, plus le controlle demandait du temps, Harry en était le parfait exemple, puisqu'il avait fallut attendre sa troisième année pour éviter ce genre de dérapages.

Mais ce control découlant de l'enseignement de base, était très loin d'être total, en fait personne, pas même Merlin, n'avait atteinds un control aussi absolu que celui que le survivant décrivait.

C'étant un instant perdu dans ses reflexions, le directeur se reprit :

« Je suppose que ton retour n"est que temporaire ? »

L'archange seccoua legerement la tête :

« Oui et non. Le portail ne peut être ouvert que lors d"une grande conjonction planetaire, et selon Max cela ne se produira pas avant quelques temps. Donc en attendant j"ai bien l"intention de profiter de la vie, a moins que nous n"ayons un nouveau mage noir dans les pates. »

Le vieil homme seccoua la tête :

« Non je ne crois pas. »

L'archange afficha un léger sourire :

« De toute façon même dans ce cas, un autre élu serait désigner. Tu as eu Grindelwald, j"ai eu Tom, chacun sa némésis.

En effet, les seuls cas où il n'y a pas d'élus c'est quand ils sont trop faible ou plutôt, d'après ce que j'ai compris, quand Lucifer ne leur cede pas une partie de ses pouvoirs »

Ben intervint pour la première fois :

« C"est tout à fait exact, et si l"Archange réussit, ce dont je ne doute pas, il n"apparaitras plus que des mages noirs de bas étages. »

Albus hocha la tête :

« Il faut espérer que personne ne reprendrais alors sa place ! Enfin passons ! Quand doit tu partir Harry ?

Max à dit que la prochaine conjonction favorable ne se produirais pas avant un an, nous avons donc tout le temps.

Très bien, et que comptez vous faire d'ici là ? »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en souriant et le blond dit :

« Nous comptons nous installez ensemble, donc je crains qu"il ne vous faille vous contentez de Ben pour les cours de DCFM, c"était bien le sens de votre question professeur ?

En effet Drago, mais ne m'appelle pas professeur, je prefere Albus. »

L'ancien serpentard acquiessa et le directeur continua :

« Dans ce cas Harry, tu devrais aller à Gringotts, tu es majeur maintenant et tu peut accéder à la totalité de ton héritage. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, de nombreux terrains et demeurres en font parties. »

Le reste de la « réunion » fut davantage un résumé des trois dernières années qu'autre chose.

L'heure tardive à laquelle se termina la rencotnre poussa Harry et Drago à rester au chateau pour la nuit. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils réintegrèrent l'appartement qu'ils avaient déjà partagé à l'époque où Orion Black avait pris Drago Malefoy sous sa protection.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Drago quittèrent l 'école pour le chemin de traverse et plus particulièrement la plus grande colonie gobeline du royaume-uni : Gringotts.

L'apparation des 2 plus grande fortune du monde sorcier anglais provoqua un émoi certain chez les petites créatures.

Malgré cela il ne fallut que quelques instants aux deux jeunes hommes pour se retrouver dans un confortable bureau, en face d'un des grands pontes de la banque.

Répondant au « doux » nom de « Grunt le sanguinaire », il se montra néanmoins fort aimable. Après tout mieux valait caresser les plus grosse fortunes du pays dans le sens du poil, d'autant plus que l'un était chevalier et que l'autre était le vaincqueur de Voldemort.

Une fois les présentations faites, Harry et Drago demandèrent à consulter la liste des avoirs et des biens de leurs familles. Le banquier acquiessa et d'un claquement de doigts fit apparaitres deux dossier particulièrement épais, l'un faisant une fois et demi l'autre, ce que le gobelin expliqua :

« Tout les possessions de la famille Black font également partie de votre héritage Mr Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête et les deux amants plongèrent dans les listes de leur biens. Ils n'en ressortirent que plusieurs heures plus tard, impressionés, le brun davantage que le blond, par leur richesse.

Ils se concertèrent un moment, pour savoir où ils désiraient vivre, le choix se porta finalement, sur deux parcelles de terres voisines, l'une appartenant aux Malefoy et l'autre aux Black.

Le gros avantage de ce choix étaient les charmes repousse-moldus qui y étaient déjà placés. Le terrain se situait dans les environs de Douvres, au bord des grandes falaises blanches, selon les notes manuscrites des dossiers, on pouvait voir les cotes francaises par les jours de beau temps.

En clair c'était l'endroit parfait !

Après s'être mis d'accord avec le banquier, concernant la co-propriété du terrain, Drago demanda :

« Nous désirons également un passe chacun. »

Autant le gobelin n'en fut pas surpris, autant harry ne savait même pas de quoi il était question, Grunt le lui expliqua en voyant son air interogatif :

« Il s'agit d'un bijoux de votre choix que vous permet de ne pas transporté d'especes.

Le passe est réglé sur votre empreinte magique, ainsi que sur celle de tout les commercants sorciers. A chaque achat, vous activer le bijoux et vous signalez le prix et le magasin, la somme est immédiatement transféré sur le compte du magasin. »

Drago hocha la tête :

« Lucius adorait ce système vu que seuls les plus riche en ont l"utilité, il ne s"encombrait d"espece que pour soudoyer les politique ou acheter des produits illicites. »

Une soudaine angoisse envahit Harry, et il se frappa le front d'une main en maugréant :

« Putain, comment j"ai put l"oublier celui-là ? »

Drago comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question, en effet, Lucius avait certe été enfermé à Azkaban à la fin de leur cinquième année, mais Voldemort avait pris le controlle de la prison quelques tempsplus tard, et depuis on avait plus eu de nouvelle de l'aînée des Malefoy.

Ce tournant vers le gobelin, le blond demanda :

« Savez-vous ce qu"il est advennu de mon « cher père » ? »

La créature seccoua la tête :

« Et bien, en-dehors du fait qu"il a perdu tout ses droits lors de son incarcération, non ! »

L'archange se leva, tout pret à partir à la chasse au mangemort blond, mais osn amant le retint :

« Attends Harry, finissons cela d"abord, ce n"est pas quelques minutes de plus qui vont changer grand chose, après tout cela fait trois ans depuis la bataille. »

Le brun fit légerement la moue mais acquiessa néanmoins. Conscient que ses clients ne demandaient qu'a partir, Grunt conclu rapidement en leur tendant deux bracelets de platine. Après les avoirs marqués de leur signature magique, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent finalement la banque.

Ils ne perdirent pas instant et transplanèrent jusqu'au ministère, chose normalement impossible, du moins pour le commun des sorciers, mais pour l'archange et un homme chevalier en tout sauf en nom, c'était l'enfance de l'art.

Le factionnaire était toujours derrière son comptoir à identitfier les baguettes, et les laissa passer sans difficultés, après avoir appellé l'asistant du nouveau ministre.

Sur les insistances de sa femme, le nouveau ministre avait du laisser son poste à l'ancien asistant, tout cela parceque Molly ne tolererait pas qu'un de ses fils continue à s'éloigner.

Percy apparu donc dans l'atrium et déglutit péniblement en reconnaissant Harry, grace à sa maitrise de la légilimancie, l'archange comprit très bien le malaise du roux et se fit un devoir de le laisser se dépatouiller sur la façon dont il devait le saluer.

L'ancien prefet en chef, finit par conclure qu'il vallait mieux mettre les formes et s'inclinna legerement :

« Seigneur chevalier, si vous le permettez je vais vous guider jusqu"au ministre. »

L'archange hésita quelques instants, devait-il enfoncé encore un peu plus le jeune homme ? Il finit par conclure que oui et lacha :

« Alors c"était ca qui me manquait quand j"ai proclammé le retour de Voldemort, un titre auquel tu puisse t"accrocher Percy ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire il le savait, aussi les mena-t-il jusqu'à l'ascenceur et de là au bureau du ministre.

Arthur Weasley les acceuillit avec un plaisir non feint, et après quelques civilités d'usae s'enquerras de la raison de leur visite, Harry n'y allat pas par 4 chemins :

« Nous voulons savoir ce qu"est devenu Lucius Malefoy. »

Le ministre de la magie soupira et lacha :

« Nous l"ignorons. »

**RAR :**

Andromede

Angel-blue

Aresse

Chatou

Chiffonnette

David

Hermionedu69

Hermionnepotter

Katewalker

Lasgalenya Greenleaves

LAURA

Luna potter

Lunicorne

Marrypier

Mini pouce

Niil-iste

Onarluca

RazielTepes

Satya

Shinobu-sû

Solanor

Vamp et Elfica

Yami ni hikari

Yoru-san


	5. Chasse au Lulu

_P'tit blabla de moua : Bon, (ça devient une habitude) je m'excuse pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai dit et répété, l'inspiration m'a déserté et ne se manifeste plus que rarement en ce moment, j'ai juste put finir ce chapitre et celui de « Manipulations ». Je sais que c'est énervant d'attendre, mais je ne peux rien y faire, encore désolé. _

_Bisous à tous_

**Chasse au Lulu**

Harry grogna, la situation c'était passablement compliquée, d'une année tranquile avec son amant, il en était venu à traquer le plus dangereux mangemort encore en vie. Le ministre ne pouvant rien leur apporter de plus, les deux jeunes hommes, décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard, Dumbledore aurait peut-être davantage d'informations.

N'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps, l'Archange usa des ses dons pour apparaitre directement dans le bureau de son aieul, qui ne montra aucune surprise. Comprenant que le vieil homme savait, ou à défaut se doutait du pourquoi de se retour impronptu, Harry lacha :

« Que sait tu ? »

Le directeur soupira :

« Je sais qu'il n'a pas participé à la bataille, en tout cas personne ne l'y a vu. Quand les choses ce sont calmées, les aurors ont investi le manoir principal, qui, bien entendu était vide. Depuis nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, ni de Lucius, ni de Narcissa. »

Drago soupira :

« Albus, vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que depuis trois ans, personne ne les a vu, ou en a entendu parler. »

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules :

« En fait, nous pensions que tu saurais où ils sont cacher. »

Le blond seccoua la tête :

« Lucius m'avait bien dit qu'il avait préparé un endroit sur, au cas ou. Mais je doute qu'ils y soient, après tout j'ai « trahi » avant la bataille je pense qu'il a prit d'autre disposition suite à cela. Et vu le nombre de propriété de la famille, ils ont de quoi faire. »

Dumbledore acquiessa :

« Oui effectivement, mais il y a une possibilité, vous devez le savoir tout les deux, mais l'empreinte magique, comme le code génétique, est issu du mélange des empreintes des deux parents. – les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête – Et quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant peut sonder une certaine surface pour rechercher les empreintes magiques. »

Harry sourit :

« Et donc tu attends de moi que je cherche Lucius de cette façon, avec l'empreinte de Drago comme référence, c'est bien ça ? »

Tout sourire le vieil homme hocha la tête :

« C'est tout à fait cela Harry. »

L'archange hocha la tête, après tout c'était un moyen « rapide » et éfficace de trouver Lucius et sa femme, et une fois que ce serrait fait, il n'aurait plus qu'à ce laisser vivre avec son petit dragon jusqu'à son départ :

« Très bien, on va faire ca, la salle sur demande devrait être parfaite pour ce genre de choses. »

Drago sourit doucement, à son avis la salle sur demande, aurait été parfaite pour beaucoup de choses, particulièrement des choses mettant en scène Harry et lui, sans trop de vetement, et pourquoi pas avec un peu de chantilly.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, aussi Drago se contenta-t-il de suivre son amant jusqu'à la salle.

Harry avait apparement prévu une salle de méditation parfaite, les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé qui reposait les yeux, et le sol épais recouvert d'épais tapis extremement confortables. En plus de cela, en plein milieu de la salle, une petite fontaine murmurait doucement, donnant envie de s'allonger et de s'abandoner à son chant.

L'archange désigna le seul fauteuil de la pièce à son amant et dit :

« Reste là bébé, ta présence va m'aider. »

Drago obéit, et pris place dans le fauteuil, regardant Harry, s'asseoir en tailleur près de la fontaine, et sombrer doucement dans sa magie.

Le survivant ne mit pas longtemps pour noter les caractèristiques de la magie de son amant, il la connaissait presque aussi bien que la sienne, ensuite son esprit s'envola.

En ce qui lui sembla être une seconde, il parcourru toute la grande-bretagne, sondant rapidement tout sorcier qu'il détectait.

Mais pour Drago, cela faisait des heures que son amant était en transe, et il était tout prêt à le sortir de sa catatonie pour aller manger, quand le brun se réveilla de lui-même en disant :

« Je l'ai trouver. »

Le blond sourit :

« Où est-il ? »

Harry sourit :

« Une petite île extremement bien protégé au nord de l'Ecosse, c'est une véritable forteresse, enfin pour des sorciers normaux, pour nous c'est à peine défendu. »

Drago hocha la tête et demanda :

« Nous y allons ? »

L'archange refusa :

« Demain, il est tard, nous n'avons pas manger, et j'ai davantage envie de rester tranquilement dans un coin calme avec toi. »

Disant cela il claqua des doigts, et la salle de méditation fut remplacer par une chambre confortable, réplique de celle qui avait été la leur dans le monde mental. Et juste devant la cheminée, un copieux repas, Harry pris place à coté du plateau qui était simplement posé à terre, et Drago le rejoignit vite.

Malgré leur éducation ils s'amusèrent quelque peu avec la nouriture, s'étonant de la saveur particulière que la peau de l'autre pouvait donner à différents mets.

La nuit fut courte, en fait ils ne la virent pas passée.

Le lendemain, après une douche très « chaude », ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur pour l'informer de leur découverte. Le vieil homme fut ravi de savoir le dénouement de cette affaire proche, et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Plus qu'impatient à l'idée d'être enfin tranquile avec son amant, Harry transplana avec Drago au point le plus proche de l'île. Il aurait bien sur put les emmener directement sur l'île, et même directement sur les genoux de Lucius, mais la prudence n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

L'île la plus proche du repaire des Malefoy était un simple rocher battus par la mer et le vent, Drago les protegea tout deux contre ces désagrements, tandis que le brun vérifiait les protections du repaire.

Comme il l'avait senti la veille, les défenses de l'île étaient impréssionante pour des sorciers normaux. Un bouclier anti-transplanage, un autre occultant, et surtout beaucoup de limites-pièges.

Les limites-pièges étaient des barrières offensives, leurs éffet pouvait aller du rictusempra à l'avada, en passant par les attaques élémentaires et autres joyeusetés du genre. Mais le problème de ces défenses était qu'elles devaient être lancé à partir d'un symbole, un glyphe, une rune, un cercle kabbalistique etc…

Autant dire un jeu d'enfant pour le survivant qui venait de passer ses trois dernières années à étudié et à controller ce type de magie. Les deux autres boucliers ne lui poseraient aucun problème, il parvenait à passer outre le bouclier anti-transplanage de Poudlard alors celui-la…. Quant au bouclier occultant, il ne servait qu'à empecher la detection par le ministère d'une concentration de magie anormale.

En clair, ils auraient vite fait de réduire les défenses en miettes, la suite ne devrait guère posé plus de problème, un chevalier et l'Archange, contre un mangemort et sa femme, les pronostics étaient plutôt favorables.

La suite ne fut malheureusement pas aussi simple, d'un point de vue purement factuel, le combat ne posa aucun problème à Drago et Harry. Mais, et Harry regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé, Lucius avait toujours sut manier les mots mieux que beaucoup, comme des caresses ou des poignards, bien évidement il les tourna contre son fils.

Drago, et par son intermédiaire Harry, en fut bien plus affecté que ce qu'il avait cru, il était facile de signer un papier et d'affirmer haut et fort que l'on reniait ses parents. Mais devant les parents en question, tout cela prenait une profondeur que le jeune homme blond n'avait pas supposée. Chaque mot de Lucius lui déchirra le coeur et ce fut très abattu qu'il rentra à Poudlard tandis que Harry faisait un détour par le ministère pour y déposer ses « colis ».

Quand le brun pénétra dans leur appartement, il le trouva sombre et froid, pas de feu ni de lumière, et générant plus que tout cette atmosphère lugubre, les sanglots de son amants recroquevillé sur le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis son sacre de chevalier, Harry hésita à prendre le blond dans ses bras, pour une fois il ignorait si sa présence ferrait plus de bien que de mal à celui qu'il aimait. Après tout, les attaques verbales de Lucius l'avait indirectement rendu responsable de ce qu'il appellait la « trahison de son sang », et le brun ignorait si son amant avait pris suffisement de recul pour ne pas le rendre fautif de cet état de fait. Au bien sur il savait que Drago n'en penserait jamais un mot, mais il savait aussi que son petit dragon était la seule personne à pouvoir véritablement le blesser avec des mots.

Drago sentit sa présence et se leva doucement du canapé pour sauter sur le brun et s'agripper desesperement à lui. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'entourra de ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au canapé, il s'assit, son petit dragon sur ses genoux et le laissa pleurer tout son saoul, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'endorme.

L'Archange ne put s'empecher de sourire devant le spectacle adorable de son petit dragon pellotonné contre lui tel un enfant, sans heurt il le mena jusqu'à la chambre. Après l'avoir posé délicatement sur le lit, il entreprit de le déshabiller à la manière moldu alors qu'il aurait bien put le faire d'un geste de la main. Connaissant parfaitement les habitudes nocturnes de son amant, il le laissa aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer une réaction physique en-dessous de sa ceinture, et le glissa tendrement sous les couvertures. Puis il se devetit completement, ils avaient tous deux prit l'habitude de dormir nu, et prit place aux cotés du blond pour l'entourrer de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice.

Alors que Morphée l'avait pris dans son étreinte depuis plusieurs heures, le survivant fut réveillé d'une des façons les plus agréables qui soit pour un homme, à savoir que Drago parcourrait sa virilité de sa bouche. Preuve, s'il en eu besoin, que cette partie de lui ne dépendant absolument pas de son cerveau puisqu'elle avait déjà réagit de osn propre chef en se dressant fièrement.

Constatant que son bel ange était réveillé, Drago l'embrassa et murmura d'une voix suppliante :

« Fais moi l'amour »

Harry fut parfait cette nuit, déjà qu'il était doué normalmeent mais là, il atteint des sommets, tour à tour tendre et fort, il l'aima une bonne partie de la nuit.

Drago mit quelques jours à passer outre les mots de son géniteur, et Harry l'y aida beaucoup, dévellppant des trésors d'endurance pour honorer son amant à chaque fois qu'il en faisait la demande.

La crise passée, les deux amants entreprirent de considérer sérieusement la construction de leur demeurre. Drago, qui s'y connaissait plus que le brun, convoqua le plus en vogue des architectes sorciers : Archibal Deloiseau, un vieil homme d'origine francaise qui avait à son actif les plus belles des récentes demeurres sorcières.

Ayant l'habitude de traiter avec des sorciers issus de moldus, l'architecte comprit parfaitement la dualité que souhaitait Harry dans le manoir, une partie sorcière et une partie moldu. Les techniques permettant le fonctionnement de l'electricité dans une zone magique ayant fait énormement de progrès cela n'était pas incompatible, aussi le vieil homme dessina une maison symétrique.

Les parties sorcières et moldus auraient toutes deux une forme de U accolées l'une à l'autre, donnant à la maison une forme de H avec une barre centrale deux fois plus épaisse que les ailes. Mais seuls les sorciers pourraient voir les deux parties, pour les moldus, seul la moitié suppérieur du H serrait visible, celle-ci donnerait sur la terre, tandis que la partie sorcière donnerait sur la mer.

Les deux amants avaient pour projet de recevoir souvent et à long terme leurs amis, ainsi chaque partie comptait de nombreuse chambre d'amis, toutes pourvus de leurs propres salles de bain. Leur chambre personnelle serrait à cheval sur les deux parties, au centre de la maison.

Au rez-de-chaussé, du coté moldu, on comptait une cuisine, à l'extremité de l'aile gauche, puis une salle à manger, immense, et un confortable fumoir, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fumme.

Le corps central, n'était qu'un vaste jardin d'hiver, auquel Harry tenait beaucoup, du moment que ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait des plantes. L'aile droite, contenait le salon, où Harry contenait faire installer tout les rafinements de la technologie moldus en matière de vidéo, ce qui comportait un vidéo-projecteur nécéssitant une pièce très longue ; et finallement un bureau moldu pourvu d'un ordinateur.

Le rez-de-chaussé, coté sorcier, on trouvait à l'estremité de l'aile gauche, une autre cuisine, domaine des elfes de maisons, libres et payés, Harry ne tenant à affronter Hermione sur ce point, une autre salle à manger, et un jackuzzi qui n'était pas séparé du jardin d'hiver, cette fois-ci sorcier, qui occupait tout le corps central.

L'aile droite, contenait une immense bibliothèque, aussi bien sorcière que moldue, un confortable salon, la seule pièce pour laquelle Harry avait choisis les couleurs, à savoir rouge et or, et une piscine, qui tout comme dans la demeurre du monde mentale pouvait se retrouver à l'exterieur par beau temps.

Le premier étage, du coté moldu, ne comptait que des chambres d'amis et les salles de bain qui y étaient rattachées. La partie centrale, recelait la chambre de maitre, une immense salle de bain, et une pièce contenant une cheminée de communication uniquement et les hiboux des propriètaire et invités. L'aile gauche du premier étage sorcier, était composée d'une salle de duel, qui faisait pratiquement toute la longueur du batiment et d'un sauna. Les deux amants ayant découverts l'effet très intense que cette pièce avait sur leur libido.

L'aile droite, contenait la seule chambre sorcière, en-dehors de la leur, et qui n'était destiné qu'à Ben, et la salle de bain attenante ; et un vaste espace vide, qui donnait sur la piscine du dessous, permettant ainsi au soleil d'y pénétrer quelque soit l'heure de la journée.

Bien sur tout cela valait une fortune, mais n'étant ni l'un, ni l'autre à plaindre à ce niveau là, ils n'hésitèrent pas. L'un des grands avantages des maisons construitent par des sorciers, sur les maisons construitent par des moldus, est le temps de réalisation des travaux. Même pour une demeurre comme celle-ci, il ne fallut qu'une semaine à l'entreprenneur, pour la terminer, et une autre semaine pour la décorrer et installer, les meubles, les plantes et les elfes de maison.

Leur première nuit dans LEUR maison fut plus que courte, vut que quasiment toutes les pièces furent « tester ».


	6. Le fleuve des enfers

**Le fleuve des enfers**

Une fois parfaitement installés, Harry et Drago décidèrent de tout mettre en place pour le rituel qui enverrait l'Archange en Enfer. Bien sur Drago n'était très entousiaste à cette idée mais il préferait tout de même être sur de tout maintenant plutôt qu'un mois avant le départ, ce qui lui permettrait de profiter de son amant jusqu'au dernier moment.

Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver le rituel adéquat et l'inverser, et encore moins de temps pour rassembler tout le « matériel » nécéssaire. Quand tout fut prêt, Harry, quelque peu hésitant se rendit au cercle, pour s'entretenir avec Max.

L'entité le reçut avec sa bienveillance coutumière, mais toujours nu, et bien qu'il est appris beaucoup de chose sur l'anatomie grâce à ses cours intensif avec Drago, Harry restait tout de même gêner de voir cet être supérieur dans une telle tenue. D'autant plus que certaines idées pas très morales le prenaient souvent devant Max, qui restait le plus beau mec qu'il ai jamais vu, du moins d'un point de vue purement physique et objectif, en fait pour le survivant, le plus beau mec qu'il ai jamais vu, même si c'était de façon totalement subjective, c'était Drago et ce serrait toujours Drago.

Confortablement assis sur le fauteuil que Max avait fait apparaitre à son intention, l'Archange demanda :

« Je suis obligé ? »

Max haussa les épaules :

« C"est ton destin. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est pas une réponse ca ! »

L'entité soupira :

« Je te l'accorde mais c'est la seule que je puisse te founir Harry, la prophétie veut que tu soit celui qui pourras faire triompher la lumière, et je sais pas expérience, que personne, pas même moi, ne peut aller à l'encontre d'une prophétie.

Donc je n'ai pas le choix ?

Je crains bien que non Harry.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, enfin inutile de se le lamenter, c'est ainsi. Maintenant que cela est établi parle moi de mon voyage. »

Max soupira une nouvelle fois :

« Je ne peut te donner que les grandes lignes, l'enfer est composé de sept cercles matériels,du royaume de ma moitié, et du Styx, ce serras là que tu arriveras. La légende veut que pour passer le Styx en étant vivant tu doivent résoudre une énigme plus ou moins facile. Ensuite tu parviendras au septième cercle. Chaque cercle est la demeurre de différents démons, plus tu avanceras dans l'enfer, plus les démons seront puissants. Mais je n'en vois aucun à part mon autre moi qui puissent résister à ta forme angélique. »

Harry soupira de soulagement anticipé, l'idée d'affronter des démons surpuissants, juste avant son combat contre l'entité maléfique, connue, la plus puissante qui soit n'avait rien de réjouissant. Mais en sachant qu'aucun ne ferrait le poids face à lui, l'Archange était rassénéré.

Max fit un sourire triste à son ami et continua :

« Harry ce n'est pas les combats que tu doit redouter, je doute même que les démons osent t'affronter, non ! Le plus dur serras de faire face à tes fantômes, j'ignore ce que tu sait des religions moldues, mais apprends que ce qu'ils appellent Purgatoire, n'existe pas. Toutes les âmes humaines et non-humaines, passent par l'enfer, par chacun de ses cercles et ceci plus ou moins vite, chaque cercle est aussi la condamnation d'un travers majeurs de l'âme. Dans le désordre tu trouveras : l'avarice, la paresse, l'orgeuil, l'envie, la colère, la gourmandise et la luxure.

Dans chaque cas tu trouveras ceux qui ont commis cette faute de leur vivants, tu croiseras forcément des gens que tu connais, des amis, de la famille des gens que tu auras du mal à laisser derrière toi, et pourtant tu le devras. – Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Max le coupa – Tu n'as quasiment aucune chance de croiser tes parents Harry, ils sont morts depuis trop longtemps pour être encore là-bas, je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veut qu'ils sont depuis longtemps dans ce que les moldus appelle le Paradis. »

L'Archange hocha la tête faisant confiance au jugement de Max, puis demanda :

« Comment je me dirigerais là-bas, je doute qu"il y ai des panneaux marqué « Lucifer 25 km ». »

Max laissa échapper un petit rire, et Harry se rendit compte que son ami ne riait quasiment jamais, il se promis interieurement de tout faire pour le dérider après être revenu de l'enfer, enfin si il en revenait.

« J"ai dans l"idée que tu trouveras un ou plusieurs guides, il faut que tu comprenne Harry, en enfer, à part les démons et évidemment Lucifer tu n"auras aucun énemi, même si tu croisais Akito il serrais de ton coté. Il ne peut en être autrement pour une âme sur le chemin de l"expiation, même Tom serrais à tes cotés. »

Harry acquiessa et posa une autre question :

« Max, même avec ma maitrise de la magie religieuse, comment suis-je censé vaincre ton autre toi-même ? En puissance pure je ne fais déjà pas le poids, et si on ajoute des millénaires d'expérience… »

Ce fut la première fois que Max admis ouvertement une ignorance aussi totale :

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Depuis que cette prophétie à été faite j'ai chercher le moyen qui assurerait la victoire de l'élu, et je n'en ai trouvé aucun. Même si je fusionnais avec toi, ce que je me refuse à faire puisque cela détruirait ta personalité, on aboutirait qu'à une égalité parfaite, puisque je saurais toujours à l'avance ce qu'il va faire et réciproquement. »

Le jeune homme soupira :

« Tu ne peut pas….. je sais pas moi, me donner plus de puissance ? »

Max sourit doucement :

« Harry tu es déjà plus puissant qu'aucun sorcier qui ai jamais exister, même Merlin n'aurait pas fait le poids face à toi, tu es l'Archance, tu es le porteur de lumière, le combatant ultime du bien. Pour te donner une idée, aujourd'hui tu pourrais détruire cette planète en claquants des doigts si tu le voulais vraiment, et je n'éxagère pas. »

Harry hoqueta de surprise, qu'il soit puissant, ca il le savait, plus que la moyenne, il le savait également, plus que son grand père, il s'en doutait fortement, mais plus que Merlin…. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais Max le coupa de nouveau :

« Harry ta puissance à toujours été présente en toi, ton ascendance Gryffondor ajouter aux pouvoirs de Serpentard ont jouer, la mort de Tom à libérer la totalité des pouvoirs de Serpentard, en tuant Tom tu es devenu son héritier. Mais ta puissance restait brute, sans grand controle, les conaissances que je t"ai transmises en ce qui concerne les runes et les diagrammes magiques t"a forcer à apprivoiser cette puissance.

Mais en plus de cette puissance, tu as hériter de celle due à l'élu de deux prophéties, c'est une sorte de sécurité, la magie, et je ne parle pas de moi, fait en sorte que chaque élu ai le pouvoir d'accomplir son destin. Tu as le pouvoir de me réunir, c'est en toi, la magie en a décidé ainsi.

Si tu contabilise tu as en toi le pouvoir de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de l'élu de la prophétie de la Balance et celui de l'élu de l''adverssaire de Voldemort. Tu comprends donc que ta puissance soit exceptionelle. Tu es le plus puissant sorcier qui ai jamais été et si tu réussit, qui serras à jamais.

Sans aucune vanité, si tu te comparre à moi tu n'as pas l'impression d'être exceptionel, mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas humain Harry, je suis la Magie, ou en tout cas son intermédiaire, j'ai la quasi totalité de sa puissance à mon service. Maintenant si tu te comparre aux normes humaines, tu te rendras compte de ton niveau. »

C'est passablement troublé que l'Archange rentra chez lui. Pour une fois, les roles furent inversés et ce fut Drago qui réconforta Harry. Le temps passa sans se faire remarquer, et avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la conjonction astrale fut là.

Réunis dans la grande salle, Albus, Ben, Mark, Tabris, Drago et Harry finirent de tout préparé. Harry traca lui-même le cercle d'invocation, pendant que Drago disposait les 99 chandelles qui formaient le pentacle et que Tabris et Ben enchantaient la zone pour empecher toute « visite » indésirable. Enfin tout fut prêt et Harry prit place au centre du cercle tandis que les autres se placaient à chaque pointe de l'étoile.

Enfin le rituel commença.

Albus fut le premier à parler :

« Par le sang du lion qui coule dans tes veines. »

Ben prit le relais :

« Par la magie du serpent présente en toi. »

Mark poursuivit :

« Par la marque de la balance dont tu es l'élu. »

Tabris fut le suivant :

« Par les pouvoirs de l'Archange dont tu es le dépositaire. »

Drago termina la première séquence :

« Harry James Potter, par nos volontés réunis nous t'ouvrons la porte de l'enfer. »

Puis les cinq parlèrent de concert :

« Que l'Archange accomplisse son destin, qu'il terrasse les ténèbres des deux mondes. Par le verbe, la volonté et la magie que le porteur de lumière réalise la prophétie. »

Une fois la dernière sylable prononcée, Harry ferma les yeux. Il c'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais rien ne sembla ce passer, du moins il ne ressentit rien. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, la grande salle avait disparue ainsi que ses amis. Devant lui ne s'étendait qu'une immense plaine de cendre recouverte d'un ciel de ténèbres parcouru d'éclairs verts. La seule autre note de couleur, écoeurante au demeurant, était l'immense fleuve de sang qui coulait à quelques centaines de metres devant lui. Le courant en était si fort qu'une écume rosatre en bordait la rive. Sans doute soumis à quelques enchantement, l'autre rive n'était visible que du coin de l'oeil, toute tentative de la distinguer directement la dérobait aux regards.

Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginer le Styx ainsi,il l'avait toutjours vu noir, ruban de tenebres à l'angoissante profondeur, mais ceci était pire, car non seulement le fleuve gardait ce coté insondable qui faisait la part belle à l'imagination, mais en plus l'odeur métallique du sang donnait la nausée.

Malgré le tumulte du fleuve, tout était étrangement calme et Harry commenca à se demander comment passer de l'autre coté et changer de cercle. Traverser à la nage était hors de question, et il avait la certitude qu'aucune de ses formes volantes ne serraient « autorisées », il ne lui restais plus qu'à attendre le passeur mais combien de temps ? Et d'ailleurs comment le temps s'écoulait-il ici ? Pour peu qu'il s'écoule d'ailleurs !

Max ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos, de même que sur le moyen d'appeller le passeur, la seule chose certaine était cette fameuse énigme à laquelle il était censé répondre pour continuer son voyage.

A defaut d'autre chose il hurla :

« CHARON ! »

Coincidence ou non, toujours est-il qu'une barque d'un noir de jais apparues sur le fleuve et s'approcha de lui. Si le fleuve n'avait pas tellement conrespondu à la vision que s'en faisait Harry, le passeur qu'and à lui était tel qu'il se le représentait, à savoir qu'il avait tout d'un détraqueur jusqu'à l'impression de froid qui irradiait de lui, seuls les souvenirs désagréables manquaient à l'appel et l'Archange ne s'en plainds pas.

Une fois que l'embarcation eut touché la rive, la sombre silouhette du passeur se tourna vers le jeune homme et d'une voix d'outre tombe déclama :

« Je suis le début de l'éternité

La fin de l'espace

La naissance de chaque espèce

La mort de toute race

Que suis-je ? »

Ainsi parla le seigneur du Styx à l'Archange, et même si il s'y attendait, ce dernier n'en fut pas moins choquer, l'énigme faisait davantage penser à une comptine pour enfant qu'à une redoutable épreuve. Mais Harry se souvint aussi de l'énigme du sphinx qu'il avait du résoudre dans le labyrinthe du tournoi des trois sorciers ; celle-ci aussi ne payait pas de mine. Il soupira interieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur le manque de sérieux de la devinette qui lui était posée.

« Je suis le début de l"éternité » Déjà rien que la première phrase posait problème ! Qu'est-ce que ca pouvait bien être le début de l'éternité ? Zéro ? Après tout, toute chose commence par rien, par le néant ! Oui cela pouvait coller.

Ensuite « La fin de l'espace », mais l'espace n'a pas de fin, s'il se souvenait d'une chose de ses connaissance en astronomie, c'était bien cela. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas une réponse scientifique qui était attendue. Que pouvait donc être cette fin de l'espace ? Un trou noir ? Un élément d'anti-matière ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante, il passa à la phrase suivante.

« La naissance de chaque espèce » Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus clair que l'indice précédent. Harry fut brusquement saisi d'une grande lassitude, quelle idée de lui faire passer ce genre d'épreuve, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont il avait l'habitude, ce genre de chose c'était pour Hermione !

Maugréant dans sa barbe, il laissa son esprit au repos un instant, et inconsciemment il eut la certitude que ce n'était pas un concept qu'on lui demandais, parce que rien ne pouvait remplir toute ces conditions. Non ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu de mot peut-être. Oui c'était même certain, il était toujours question de début et de fin, et cela suivit d'une liste de mots. Les mots étaient :

Eternité

Espace

Espèce

Race

Et tous ces mots avaient un point commun, mais lequel ? Trois d'entre eux commençaient par la lettre E. Mais pas le dernier, non le dernier finissait par E, en fait tous finissaient par E.

Le début de l'éternité : E

La fin de l'espace : E

La naissance de chaque espèce : E

La mort de toute race : E

C'était ça, la lettre E. Cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Ravi d'avoir trouver, l'Archange se tourna vers le passeur et lâcha :

« La lettre E. »

Charon hocha doucement la tête et l'invita de la main à prendre place à bord.


	7. Avarice et Colère

**Avarice et Colère**

La traversée fut plus qu'angoissante pour Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'il se trouvait sur un fleuve de sang, non il y avait beaucoup d'autres facteurs qui créaient ce malaise. D'abord l'odeur du sang, mais ca il finissait par s'habituer, ensuite le fait qu'il était toujours incapable de voir l'autre rive, et si il n'avait pas vu celle sur laquelle il était arrivée s'éloigner, il aurait pu croire que la barque faisait du sur place. Pour ne rien arranger la présence de Charon n'était pas des plus agréable, et surtout il y avait ses ombres sous la surface rouge du fleuve, il lui était impossible de préciser ce que c'était, mais en tout cas ca ne donnait pas envie de piquer une tête. Il aurait bien demander des renseignements au passeur, mais autant discuter philosophie avec un scroutt.

Harry était tout prêt à croire que ce voyage n'aurait pas de fin, quand le fond de l'embarcation racla sur des rochers, comme si cela avait briser l'enchantement, Harry vit enfin la rive des morts. Et des morts il y en avait, et pas qu'un peu, une foule plus dense que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, et tous ceux qui la composait se comportaient de la même façon.

Oui, tous faisaient la même suite de gestes apparemment sans raison, au début Harry ne compris pas ce qui ce passait, difficile de déterminer un début et une fin devant tous ces gens qui faisaient sans cesse les mêmes gestes. Mais il finit par comprendre, apparemment ces hommes et ces femmes voyaient quelque chose qui les attiraient sur le sol et il ramassait une grande quantité de terre, mais dès que cette terre grise était dans leur main, elle se transformait en charbons ardents qui leur brûlait cruellement les mains, et ils lâchaient leur trésor, pour tenter à nouveau de le ramasser par la suite. Pas besoin d'être Hermione pour comprendre que le pécher puni ici était l'avarice ou l'envie.

Le problème c'était qu'il ne semblait y avoir que ces gens aussi loin que portait son regard, Harry savait que l'enfer ne se limitait pas à cela, et pourtant c'était ce qu'il semblait. Il observa attentivement les damnés, espérant trouver un être qui fasse autre chose que ramasser cette poussière, mais rien ! Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence. Comment allait-il avancer ? Max lui avait dit qu'il devait traverser tous les cercles avant de parvenir au royaume de son opposé, mais quel était le chemin ? Marché au hasard ne résoudrait rien, et Max lui avait dit qu'il aurait de l'aide, des gens qui le guiderait de cercle en cercle, mais il ne voyait personne venir.

Il était tout prêt à tenter sa chance au hasard quand une voix familière lui dit :

« Viens mon garçon, je vais te montrer la sortie de ce cercle. »

Harry se retourna vivement et resta bouche bée en voyant qui était son guide, bégayant de surprise il demanda :

« On..oncle Vernon ? »

Son ancien bourreau lui fit un grand sourire :

« Et oui mon petit Harry. Je serrais ton premier guide, et je suppose que tu croiseras aussi Pétunia et Dudley plus loin, pour ma chère épouse je ne peut pas prévoir quel seras son cercle, mais je suis prêt à parier que Dudley expie la gourmandise. – Harry ne put que hocher la tête, c'était évident – Quand à moi je paye mon avarice, tant que tu reste dans ce cercle, je vois la vérité mais dès que tu le quitteras le sol redeviendras pour moi un matelas de billets qui me brûleront les mains dès que les ramasseraient. »

L'archange était tout prêt à plaindre son oncle, mais ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées et dit :

« Harry, j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive, et bien plus encore, mon expiation ne fait que commencer, et en-dehors de la luxure je ne vois pas un pécher que je n'aurais pas commis. Mais les pires de tous, ce sont ceux dont tu as souffert mon garçon, j'ai été horrible avec toi, aujourd'hui je le vois. Et c'est en grande partie ma faute si ta tante et ton cousin ne t'on pas mieux traiter, j'ai quasiment forcer Pétunia à renier ta mère et j'ai élevé mon fils dans l'optique que les différences étaient une horreur. J'ai honte de moi mon garçon, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Mais il est trop tard pour moi, je suis mort et je paierais mes fautes encore longtemps, et franchement je ne m'en plains pas, je l'ai mérité et je veux expier mes mauvaises actions. Ainsi je pourrais me présenter devant tes parents sans rougir de honte.

Maintenant il est temps pour moi de te conduire au prochain cercle, suis moi. »

Harry suivi donc son oncle, cet homme qui l'avait martyriser pendant des années, cet homme qui l'avait battu, affamé, humilier, cet homme qui dans la mort reconnaissais ses crimes et ne cherchait même pas son pardon. Oui ! Vernon n'avait pas la prétention de croire que Harry pourrait le pardonner en claquant des doigts alors pourquoi poser une question dont il avait la réponse, le pardon ne viendrait probablement jamais, mais le temps pourrait effacer le souvenir des horreurs qu'il avait commises.

Le chemin jusqu'à la frontière du premier cercle fut long, mais l'oncle et le neveu n'échangèrent que peu de mots, Vernon avait avouer ses crimes et Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce n'était rien. De plus le paysage ne se prêtait pas vraiment aux échanges esthétiques, puisque tout n'était que monotonie, toujours les mêmes gens qui ramassaient la même poussière et se brûlait de la même façon. Déprimant au possible.

Le temps en enfer semble ne pas s'écouler, en tout cas c'est ainsi que Harry le ressentait, il lui fut donc impossible de savoir depuis quand il marchait quand son oncle s'arrêta et dit :

« Je ne peut pas aller plus loin, il faut que tu continue seul, mais tu n'es plus qu'à quelques pas du prochain cercle, continue croit devant toi et tu attendras la frontière. Au-delà quelqu'un d'autre prendras ma place. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda :

« Quel est la faute qui est condamner dans le prochain cercle ? »

Vernon haussa les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, je ne peut que te souhaiter bonne chance mon garçon, j'espère que quand tu rejoindras tes parents, je serrais là pour t'accueillir. »

Pour la première fois, il serra son neveu dans ses bras et disparut dans la foule des damnés.

Harry ressentit un curieux mélange de soulagement et de regret, le voyage en compagnie de son oncle l'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais l'idée que ce dernier doivent encore passer de nombreuses « années » en enfer l'attristait malgré tout. L'archange secoua la tête, les regrets ne servaient à rien ici, sinon à l'affaiblir, il avait une tâche à accomplir, et même si il n'avait aucune idée sur le moyen de réussir, il devait continuer. Il ne se retourna pas et continua tout droit, et ce même si il ne voyait aucune différence entre le « devant » et le « derrière » tout était semblable.

Il ne ressentit qu'un vague picotement quand il passa la frontière, et il aurait pu l'ignorer si le spectacle des damnés n'avait pas radicalement changer. Dans ce cercle, les gens semblaient en proie à différentes attaques venant de tout cotés, mais alors que dans le cercle de l'avarice, les gens criaient quand ils se brûlaient, ceux-ci semblaient atteint de mutisme. Difficile de déterminer quel fautes était sanctionnée ici.

Harry s'assis sur le sol, attendant que son guide se manifeste, après tout il était inutile de se perdre dans la masse des damnés, alors qu'il savait par son oncle que ses guides étaient irrésistiblement attirés vers lui. Celui de ce cercle viendrait à lui.

Effectivement cela ne manqua pas, il n'était assis que depuis quelques minutes quand une voix qu'il avait appris à apprécier, d'une certaine façon lui dit :

« Vous croyez vraiment vaincre le diable et restant assis ? »

Un ou deux avant, cette voix aurait été sarcastique, voir agressive, mais aujourd'hui elle était malicieuse et pleine d'humour, Harry n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait :

« Je vous attendait professeur Rogue. »

Il se leva et serra la main de son ancien professeur, ce dernier sourit et dit :

« Je suppose que vous avez un message pour moi. »

L'archange rit :

« Et oui, mon frère vous fais dire, je cite : tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin de t'être laisser tuer par un abruti de mangemort, attends un peu que j'arrive et tu va voir ce que tu vas prendre ! » fin de citation. »

Severus éclata de rire, et répondit :

« Il devrait se douter que je serais déjà parti quand il arriveras, alors que lui devras passer un certain temps dans les cercles de la paresse et de la luxure. »

Harry acquiesça :

« En effet c'est plus que probable, surtout pour la paresse. »

Rogue hocha la tête :

« Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ca, mettons nous en route, le chemin est long jusqu'à la prochaine frontière. »

Harry suivit son ancien professeur, et après quelques minutes demanda :

« Dans quel cercle sommes nous au fait ? »

L'ancien maître des potions demanda :

« A votre avis ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de cercle pour les chauve-souris aigris et injustes, et pourtant vous êtes là. »

Severus pouffa :

« Touché, nous sommes dans le cercle de la colère, chacun de ceux que vous voyez subit continuellement les choses qui l'énervent le plus et ne peut ni s'y soustraire, ni hurler sa rage. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Et que voyez vous ? »

Question indiscrète si il en ai, mais Harry voulait savoir, et il estimait qu'après 5 années passées à subir les injustices de Rogue, ce dernier lui devait bien ca, apparemment son professeur était d'accord puisqu'il répondit :

« Cela dépend, quelques fois, je vois votre père et ses amis me lancer dans le lac de Poudlard, d'autres fois je me vois enseigner à une classe pleine de Londubat. Et le dernier, je vous vois vous en train de recevoir la marque des ténèbres de votre plein gré. »

Harry sourit :

« Je ne pensais pas tenir une place aussi importante dans votre vie professeur. »

Severus fit un geste de la main :

« Cessez de m'appeler professeur, nous avons été collègues et votre frère a été mon meilleur ami, alors je pense que vous pouvez enfin m'appeler par mon prénom. »

L'archange hocha la tête :

« Très bien Severus. Mais la question est toujours sans réponse. »

Le damné soupira :

« N'aller pas croire que pendant toutes les années où vous avez été mon élève je ne vous haïssais pas vraiment. Ce serrais d'une stupidité monumentale, parce que croyez moi je vous ai haït et bien plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Inutile de me dire que c'était parfaitement stupide de ma part, je le sais aujourd'hui, mais c'était ainsi. Et malgré cela, déjà à l'époque, vous voir portez la marque de votre plein gré était une horreur pour moi, parce que j'avais promis sur la tombe de vos parents que je vous protègerais pour honorer ma dette de vie. Et vous laissez devenir un mangemort, n'était pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une protection efficace. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et demanda :

« Ben, m'a aussi dit de vous poser une question. – Severus fit un signe de tête l'invitant à continuer – Il voulait savoir si vous lui en vouliez de vous avoir cacher qui était ses parents. »

L'ancien professeur secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne lui en veut pas et à vous non plus, et ca pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord parce que j'ai passer trop de bons moments avec votre frère pour le condamner à cause de son ascendance, ensuite parce qu'il a eu raison de ne pas me le dire, et troisième point, parce que quand vous avez sauver Draco vous m'avez demander mon pardon. »

Harry sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, Severus lui rendit son sourire, et ils continuèrent à avancer.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, que Harry posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps :

« Severus, pourquoi vous n'avez pas terminer votre formation de chevalier ? »

L'homme s'arrêta et sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, puis il répondit :

« A cause de Dumbledore. »

L'archange fronça les sourcils, et le professeur continua :

« Il avait besoin d'un espion parmi les mangemort, et comme j'était un ami intime de Lucius, j'était tout désigner pour cela. Tabris à faillit le trucider quand le vieux fou à proposer ca, Ben à préféré lui colorer la barbe en rose fluo, il était encore très jeune à l'époque. Mais le conseil m'a laisser libre de mon choix. C'est en partie à cause de James que j'ai accepté, pendant des années il m'avait rabaisser, et j'ai fini par y croire d'une certaine façon. A cause de ca, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire un grand chevalier, un qui ferrais honneur à Tabris, et donc j'ai préféré un autre chemin pour honorer mon maître. Je crois que lui et Ben l'ont bien compris, en tout cas ils ne m'ont jamais reproché d'avoir arrêter ma formation. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et dit :

« Il est temps de nous séparer Harry, la frontière du prochain cercle est droit devant. Bonne chance. »

Et tout comme Vernon il disparut au milieu de la foule des damnés. Une fois encore Harry se retrouva seul et continua à avancer vers le troisième cercle des enfers.


	8. L'envie et la gourmandise

L'Envie et la Gourmandise

_P'tit blabla de moi : Je ne m'excuserais même pas pour le retard, vu que là c'est impardonnable. Comme je viens de finir le dernier tome de Harry, je trouve juste de suivre l'exemple de JKR et de persévérer jusqu'à la fin. Je compte donc finir cette fic, et également "Manipulations", en espérant que j'y arrive._

_Dans un autre registre, et même en sachant très bien qu'elle ne lira jamais ça, je pense qu'il est de bon ton de remercier JKR pour ces 7 merveilleuses années qu'elle nous a fait vivre. _

_Avec tous mes remerciements pour une grande dame de la littérature fantastique._

_AD_

Le paysage de ce nouveau cercle ne différait en rien de ceux des précédents, toujours la même terre de cendres recouverte du même ciel noir ponctué d'éclair vert, mais l'attitude des âmes, quant à elle n'avait plus rien à voir. En effet, si, dans les autres cercles, les âmes semblaient n'avoir aucune interaction entre elles, dans celui-ci c'était l'opposé, mais toujours soumis à un cycle sans fin. Ici chaque âme était tour à tour agresseur et agressée. Car c'était cela qui se déroulait sous les yeux de l'Archange, une gigantesque empoignade dans laquelle chaque victime faisait tout pour protéger une pierre grise qu'elle portait autour du cou, tandis que les âmes voisines, qui pourtant arboraient la même pierre, faisaient tout pour la lui arracher.

Harry comprit sans peine quel pêcher était puni ici : l'Envie. Sa seule incertitude concernait l'identité de son futur guide, l'envie était sûrement le pêcher le plus courant des humains et lui-même, tout archange qu'il était, n'y échappais pas.

C'est en réalisant cela qu'il pris conscience de la magie insidieuse qui s'attaquait à lui, il avait beau être dans ce cercle depuis très peu de temps, il commençait à ressentir une curieuse attirance pour ces pierres grises, elles semblaient symboliser tous ce dont il avait toujours eu envie, entre autre une enfance normale et heureuse avec ses parents et son parrain. Ce fut la rage qui l'extirpas du sortilège, une rage froide, celle là même qu'il avait ressentie devant Lucius en secondes année quand le mangemort avait vanté le coté extraordinaire de son maître. Heureusement que Max l'avait averti de ne pas détruire l'enfer, même pas un bout, car sinon la rage de l'Archange aurait soufflé les 9 cercles comme des fétus de paille.

Mais Harry savait qu'il devait se maîtriser, et se contenta donc d'établir une barrière autour de lui, il venait à peine de finir qu'une immense créature apparue devant lui en hurlant de rage : un démon ! L'archange fut à peine surpris, et encore moins inquiet, Max lui avait affirmé que seuls les démons des derniers cercles pourraient « peut-être » lui causer des difficultés, étant dans le 3° cercle, le jeune homme n'avait donc pas grand chose à craindre. À tout hasard, Harry « s'approcha » de sa forme angélique sans pour autant s'y abandonner, en même temps il observa son adversaire. Certes le démon était grand, à peu près autant que Hagrid mais ni son visage, ni ses membres n'étaient remarquables, non, ce qui faisait du démon un être hors normes c'était que son torse semblait être un miroir.

Bien entendu Harry se doutait que c'était là que résidait la plus grande menace du démon, et il ne se trompait pas. Malgré son attention, le démon parvint à réfléchir l'image de l'Archange dans ce miroir, et Harry se sentit tomber.

Quand il réussis à reprendre ses esprits, il n'était plus en enfer, mais sur un lit confortable dans une pièce qu'il savait être sa chambre, et ce bien qu'il n'y ai jamais mit les pieds. On frappa à la porte, bizarrement confiant, Harry invita la personne à entrer, et un instant plus tard il avait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années vautré sur lui qui chantonnait « Joyeux anniversaire grand frère ».

Harry sera l'enfant contre lui disant :

« Merci Al »

L'enfant sourit un instant puis grimaça :

« Maintenant que tu es un grand tu vas partir ? Comme Ben ? »

Le survivant sourit :

« Mais non Al, je vais rester encore longtemps chez papa et maman. »

Une voix d'homme parvint du seuil :

« Ravi de l'apprendre fiston, sinon ta mère nous aurait tyranniser Albus et moi. »

Harry se mit à rire :

« Bonjour papa, j'espère pour toi que maman n'a pas entendu, sinon tu es bon pour passer la nuit sur le canapé. »

James ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix de femme le coupa :

« Harry tu es trop indulgent, je ne lui laisserais même pas le canapé. »

Les deux plus jeunes rirent, tandis que leur père affichait une mine piteuse en se tournant vers sa femme :

« Mais voyons Lily, je plaisantais, tu ne va pas m'obliger à dormir par terre, pense à mon pauvre dos. »

Lily sourit :

« Tu n'as aucun problème au dos !

- J'en aurai si tu me force à dormir par terre. »

La femme leva les yeux aux ciels et marmonna :

« Espèce de……. de ………. Maraudeur ! »

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire tandis que James redressait la tête, comme flatté par la sentence de sa femme. Après quelques rires, Lily se tourna vers Harry :

« Bon anniversaire mon chéri, prépare-toi vite, il est déjà 11h et nos invités arrivent pour midi. Oh ton frère m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour le déjeuner, une mission pour le Conseil. Mais il a promis de t'emmener faire la tournée des bars ce soir, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté. »

James ri :

« Parce que notre bébé est aujourd'hui majeur, même pour les moldus, et qu'il ne risque rien avec Ben. »

Lily fronça les sourcils :

« Oui, mais il a beau avoir 10 ans de plus que Harry, il est tellement immature quand il s'y met. Harry je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. »

Harry acquiesça, sachant bien que son frère aîné adorait ce faire passer pour plus puéril qu'il n'était, mais que pour les choses importantes, il était très fiable.

Sur ce, ils laissèrent Harry se préparer. Tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, le jeune homme laissa son esprit revenir sur ses 18 années de vie. Il se jugeait chanceux, et même plus que ça, il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra à l'âge de 1 an, pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait, même pas son arrière grand père, qui pourtant passait pou être le plus grand sorcier de l'époque. Ce soir-là tout aurait pu être différent, si ses parents n'avaient pas étés invité chez les voisins, ils serraient sûrement mort de la main du seigneur des ténèbres, et son petit frère ne serrait pas né. La seule perte qu'ils avaient eu à déplorer était Tilly, la vieille elfe de maison qui l'avait protéger au prix de sa vie.

Jusqu'à son entré à Poudlard, sa vie n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire, mais après, ça avait été autre chose ! Sur ses 7 années, il avait du faire face directement à Voldemort 5 fois. Seules la 3° et la 6° années avaient échappés à cette lois des séries, pas qu'elle aient été plus tranquilles pour autant. En 3° année il avait du faire face à celui qui avait trahi ses parents, Peter Pettigrow, ou comme son parrain l'appelait, « cette sale petite raclure de chiottes », curieusement Sirius n'utilisait jamais cette expression devant Lily. Puis, en 6° année, ça avait été la folie de Lucius Malefoy, folie qui avait bien faillit coûter la vie à son arrière grand père, Albus Dumbledore.

Heureusement l'attaque de l'école avait pu être contré, car le propre fils de Lucius les avait avertis des plans de son père. Après enquête, il avait été révélé que Lucius, après avoir soumis son fils à l'Imperium pendant ses 2 premières années au collège, avait jugé plus efficace d'user de polynectar pour prendre sa place à l'école.

C'était un Drago particulièrement affaibli qui avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir du manoir Malefoy pour prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente.

Suite à cet acte héroïque, et sur les recommandations de son grand père et de sa meilleure amie, Harry c'était rapproché du garçon blond. D'ennemis, ils étaient devenus amis, puis à la fin de leur dernière année, beaucoup plus.

Le survivant sourit en pensant à son amant et à la fin de sa 7° année en général, il avait finalement détruit Voldemort pour de bon, lors d'une épique bataille dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

En fait depuis cette victoire, sa vie était parfaite, il avait une famille aimante, un petit ami amoureux et tout dévoué, des amis toujours là pour lui, il était jeune, beau, riche, puissant, et en plus de tout ça, il était un héros pour son monde. Oui, une vie parfaite, un vrai rêve !

Un rêve ! Ses parents étaient morts cette nuit-là, son petit frère Albus n'était jamais venu au monde, Ben ne c'était pas occuper de lui avant qu'il n'intègre le cercle. Sirius…. Sirius était mort au département des mystères, Ron avait succombé à la bataille finale.

Il n'était pas que le survivant ! Il était plus que ça ! Il était le vainqueur de Voldemort ! Il était le porteur de lumière ! Il était l'Archange !

Envahi d'une rage folle devant ce qu'on venait de lui faire subir, Harry laissa sa magie prendre possession de lui, et sans même le vouloir, il se transforma en ange. Le monde autour de lui, cette salle de bain parfaite, la chambre immense et chaleureuse qu'il voyait par la porte ouverte, toute cette maison de rêve, tout ce monde de rêve, vola en éclats par la puissance de l'Archange. Le hurlement de douleur mêler de colère qui retentit à ce moment rendit toute sa mémoire à Harry, le rendant d'autant plus furieux.

Toute cette mascarade n'était qu'une illusion, une illusion qu'il avait déjà rencontré des années plus tôt, mais qui, aujourd'hui, était 1000 fois plus puissante, et donc 1000 fois plus dangereuse, cette magie, c'était celle du miroir du rised ! Les morceaux du rêve semblèrent tomber à terre et se briser en des milliards de fragments, alors l'Archange regagna l'enfer.

De l'énorme démon miroir, il ne restait qu'une carcasse carbonisée, le torse de la créature, le miroir, était brisé, brisant par la même la vie du démon.

Sa victoire ne faisant pas de doute, Harry repris le contrôle de corps et de son esprit et abandonna sa forme angélique, il avait vaincu assez facilement ce démon, l'illusion manquait trop de finesse pour être crédible, mais ce qui inquiétait le survivant c'était l'idée qu'il devrait certainement affronter d'autre de ses travers dans les cercles suivants.

Les deux premiers cercles n'avaient pas agi sur lui, sans doute parce qu'il sanctionnaient des fautes trop étrangère à sa nature. Oh bien sur il avait déjà été en colère, par exemple en 5° année, mais il avait pardonné à Albus, tout le ressentiment qu'il avait pu avoir à l'encontre de son grand père avait rapidement disparu. Quant a l'avarice, l'idée en était simplement risible, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'était pas c'était avare, témoins Fred et Georges.

Harry fit mentalement la liste des cercles qui lui restait à traverser : vanité, luxure, gourmandise, paresse.

De ces 4 travers, le seul qu'il pouvait en toute honnêteté reconnaître comme sien, c'était la luxure, Drago pouvait témoigner, mais les 3 autres, c'était difficile. En fait il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être paresseux, gourmand ou même vaniteux. Il ne pensait pas être vaniteux. Gourmand et paresseux, peut-être, pendant sa formation au Cercle, il avait ressenti une forte attraction pour son lit, ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques réveils folkloriques. La gourmandise, c'était possible, il aimait bien les bonbons, et la bonne nourriture, mais il n'avait jamais été obsédé par les aliments comme l'avait été Dudley.

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, le survivant n'entendit pas approcher son guide, et sursauta quand une voix lui di :

« Bonjour, mon petit Harry, quoique tu es un homme maintenant. »

Harry se tourna vers sa tante :

« Bonjour, tante Pétunia, je m'étonne que tu sois dans ce cercle. »

Pétunia sourit :

« Et pourtant, ça a toujours mon plus grand pêcher ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai envié ta mère d'être une sorcière. Ensuite l'envie est devenu une seconde nature chez moi, j'enviais tout et tout le monde, toi y compris. Je savais que tu étais un sorcier puissant, et moi je n'étais qu'une cracmolle. Vernon n'a jamais su que mon grand père était Albus, mais quand Lily à montrer ses pouvoirs, il s'est révélé à nous. »

Ils se mirent en route vers le prochain cercle, et Pétunia continua :

« Je lui en ai tellement voulu, et encore plus quand il t'a déposé devant notre porte. »

Harry ne disait rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, Pétunia avait besoin de se confier, et il n'aurait rien pu dire qui l'aurait fait se sentir mieux, aussi se contentait-il d'écouter. Après ces confidences, ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la limite du cercle, puis, sans un mot, Pétunia pris son neveu dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son combat à venir. Harry lui rendit timidement son étreinte, puis passa la frontière du prochain cercle.

En une seconde, Harry compris qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le cercle de la gourmandise, c'était facile à comprendre en voyant toutes ces âmes ingurgiter goulûment la terre à leurs pieds pour la rendre un instant plus tard. Ignorant toujours si oui ou non il devait craindre quoi que ce soit dans ce cercle, il renforça la barrière de protection autour de lui, mais l'absence d'attaque lui confirma ce qu'il avait pressenti, la gourmandise ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts.

Profitant du temps qui lui restait avant l'arrivé de son cousin, car si Dudley n'était pas ici, c'est qu'il y avait un vrai problème, il tenta de contacter mentalement, ceux qu'il avait laissés à la surface. Il commença, évidemment par Drago, mais ne reçut qu'un faible écho en retour, sans doute était-il trop loin pour les pouvoirs de son amant. Le plus sur étant de contacter Max, il le fit, cette fois, sans difficulté.

Il sentit, aussi distinctement que si l'avatar avait été face à lui, le sourire de joie que ce dernier lui adressa, apparemment ravi d'avoir directement de ses nouvelles, et surtout de le savoir en bonne santé.

Max lui appris que le temps en enfer ne s'écoulait pas, ou presque pas, ainsi ceux qui l'avait aidé à franchir la porte du monde souterrain, n'avaient même pas encore quittés la grande salle, Harry en fut grandement soulagé, il avait eu peur que le temps lui joue des tours et qu'il ne revienne dans son monde, en admettant qu'il le puisse, bien des années après son départ.

Une nouvelle fois, l'Archange tenta d'en apprendre plus sur son futur combat, mais de la même façon que précédemment, Max ne pu rien lui dire de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la force brute était à proscrire, puisque son double maléfique avait la même puissance que lui, en clair il pourrait balayer l'Archange d'un claquement de doigts. Mais Max lui assura une nouvelle fois, qu'il aurait une véritable possibilité de détruire le mal, ou en tout cas de l'empêcher de nuire.

Harry était plus qu'inquiet à l'idée d'échouer dans sa mission, tuer Voldemort avait été « facile », mais là ce qu'il devait affronter c'était le mal à l'état pur, un mal tel que Voldemort, Grindelwald et tous les grands mages noirs serraient passer pour des saints en comparaison.

Après quelques paroles de réconfort, Max rompit le lien.

Comme s'il avait attendu la fin de l'échange, Dudley apparu en souriant timidement :

« Bonjour, cousin ! »

L'archange sourit :

« Salut, big D ! »

Le jeune homme blond sourit de plus belle :

« Et oui, gros et gourmand, ce cercle me convient bien. Bah je paye mes fautes et je ne le regrette pas, même si j'attends avec impatience de passer dans le prochain cercle, celui-ci est trop sournois pour moi. Je n'y vois que des gâteux fantastiques et mes bonbons préférés, mais dès que je les avalent…. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Oui je comprends. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher et Dudley demanda :

« Tu as vu mes parents ? »

Son cousin acquiesça :

« Oui, ton père est dans le cercle de la colère, et ta mère dans celui de l'envie. »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Oui, maman à toujours été folle de jalousie envers tout le monde, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. – Le brun hocha la tête, et Dudley continua – Tu sais Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je n'ai jamais voulu te nuire, que je ne faisais que suivre l'exemple de mes parents, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Comme ma mère j'ai envié ton pouvoir, au moment jusqu'à ta cinquième année, et puis quand les détraqueurs ont attaqués, j'ai compris que ta vie n'était pas aussi fantastique que ce que j'avais bien voulu croire. Après ça, j'étais tout prêt à te laisser vraiment tranquille, mais je suis mort. »

Harry sourit :

« Je sais tout cela Dud, tu n'as pas à regretter de ne pas avoir pu changer avec moi, après tout c'est l'intention qui compte. »

Son cousin hocha la tête, puis dit :

« En tant que guide de l'Archange, je sais que tu as affronté le démon de l'Envie, je dois te prévenir, tu devras encore affronter ceux de la luxure, et de la vanité. J'ignore comment ils t'attaqueront, mais je le sais, j'ai le pouvoir de connaître tes défauts et je préfère t'avertir. Je ne pense pas que tu es trop de problème contre la luxure, mais celui de la vanité est beaucoup plus insidieux dans ses attaques. »

L'Archange fut surpris de s'entendre dire qu'il était vaniteux, et faillit répliquer, mais Dudley le devança :

« Harry, je sais ce que tu penses, mais en toute honnêteté, tu ne peux nier que tu aimes un peu ta célébrité, tu aimes être le vainqueur de Voldemort, bien sur tu aimerais que cela n'ai pas coûter aussi cher, mais quand tu était dans l'illusion de l'Envie, tu t'es vu comme le survivant, pas comme un garçon normal. Ce simple fait devrait te prouver que tu aimes ta célébrité. »

Harry resta coi, Dudley avait raison, s'il n'avait pas aimé sa célébrité, il se serrait vu comme un sorcier banal, et pas comme le vainqueur de Voldemort. Un peu gêner de ce travers qu'il venait de découvrir en lui, il se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence.

Dudley finit par s'arrêter et désigna une direction de son bras en disant :

« Droit devant Harry, bonne chance. »

Sur ce il disparu dans la foule des morts, et Harry continua à marcher pour atteindre le prochain cercle.


	9. Luxure, paresse et vanité

Luxure, paresse et vanité.

Le nouveau cercle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ceux qu'il avait déjà traversés, oh le paysage restait le même bien évidement mais si dans les cercles précédents les âmes étaient asexuées, ici elles avaient bien un genre. Un genre particulièrement visible, du moins en ce qui concernait les hommes.

Pour ce qu'il pouvait voir et comprendre, les âmes étaient ici châtiés d'une façon plus perverse que ce qu'il avait déjà vu, ici elles étaient constamment au bord de la jouissance mais n'y parvenait jamais, la frustration ultime.

Ayant de lui –même identifier la luxure comme l'un de ses travers, l'archange fut sur ses gardes, attendant l'attaque du démon de la luxure. Mais l'attaque ne prit pas la forme qu'il avait attendue. Au lieu d'un assaut mental, il sentit une brusque vague de chaleur enflammer ses sens, mais cela venait-il d'un démon ? Ou bien étai-ce la vue de tout ces hommes nus et en pleine forme ? Difficile à dire pour un adolescent.

A titre de précaution il se lança un sort de froid. C'était un sort que les jumeaux lui avait appris quand il avait découvert les plaisirs solitaire, le souvenir en était d'ailleurs assez honteux. Puisque les jumeaux, voulant tester sur lui un de leur nouveau produit, un shampoing qui teignait les cheveux en rose, l'avaient surpris en pleine activité alors qu'il était sous la douche.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois que les jumeaux n'eurent pas le moindre mot moqueur dans une situation aussi « tentante », au contraire ils l'avaient très gentiment rassuré lui expliquant que tout cela était on ne peut plus normal pour un homme. Ils en avaient profité pour lui apprendre deux trois sorts réservés aux garçons pour soit dissimuler efficacement une bosse inopportune, soit atteindre un plaisir plus grand.

Quoiqu'il en soit le sortilège de froid aurait largement du calmer son excitation, mais cela ne fut pas, et Harry fut bien forcé de reconnaitre que ses hormones n'expliquaient pas tout. Reconnaissance confirmé quand il vit son adversaire s'avancé, si son aura n'avait pas été aussi différente, l'archange aurait cru être en face de son compagnon. Mais le démon, car c'en était un, irradiait le stupre et la malignité, Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier le type de démon qui lui faisait face, un incube, l'incarnation de la luxure.

Le démon blond s'avança et Harry prit conscience de la façon dont il était vêtu, jamais il n'avait vu Drago ainsi, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas Drago. Le blond portait un jean taille basse extrêmement délavé et troué. Par ces accrocs l'archange distinguait soit la peau pâle et imberbe, soit un sous-vêtement d'un blanc pur. En tant que haut, le tentateur portait un débardeur blanc qui le moulait comme une seconde peau faisant ressortir chaque muscle du torse magnifique de Drago Malefoy.

Le démon lui adressa un sourire qui aurait fait jouir n'importe qui, et dit d'une voix mutine :

« Comment tu me trouve Harry ? »

Sur ce il se tourna pour que le brun puisse l'admirer sous toutes les coutures, Harry retint un gémissement, l'arrière du jean était également troué, comme si on avait mis un coup de cutter en diagonale d'une fesse. Et par cet interstice, le brun pouvait entrapercevoir le globe musclé de l'arrière train du démon.

L'archange se mordit les lèvres pour faire taire le gémissement de désir qui montait dans sa gorge. Il devait se contrôler, pas seulement pour sa mission, mais avant tout pour Drago, son compagnon n'était pas juste un corps adorable, c'était aussi un esprit et une âme. C'était son sale caractère, c'était les piques et les insultes qu'ils avaient échangées, c'était les mois passés en tant que frères quand il était Orion. Drago, le vrai Drago n'était pas juste un beau cul ! Non il était son salut !

Détournant tant qu'il le pouvait ses pensées de l'être devant lui, Harry se concentra comme jamais pour contacter Drago, son Drago. Lors de ses précédents essais il n'y avait pas mis toute puissance qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas se fatiguer, mais là il en avait besoin.

Il parvint facilement à lier son esprit à celui du blond, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, normalement quand il faisait cela, il ressentait tout d'abord l'amour du blond pour lui, mais là il n'y avait que de l'indifférence, voir de l'ennui, visiblement il tombait mal.

Drago tenta maladroitement de cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il n'y parvint pas, et pour cause, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Entre autre le fait d'être à 4 pattes, nu, entrain de « gouter » une espèce de surfeur californien, pendant qu'un autre le prenait violement.

Harry aurait du être furieux, blessé, malade de jalousie et de colère, mais il se mit à rire.

C'était tellement gros ! Il n'y avait rien qui tenait debout dans cette pseudo-vision, d'une il savait par Max que Drago devait à peine avoir quitté la grande salle, de deux Drago était bien plus habile que cela pour cacher ses pensés, et de trois, les promesses mentales qu'ils avaient échangés avant son départ lui avait prouvé que Drago l'aimait plus que tout.

Toujours riant et sur des sentiments de Drago pour lui, l'archange se tourna vers le démon, qui avait décidé de changer d'apparence. A la place de Drago se tenait désormais un inconnu, du moins quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Il faut dire que la position du muezzin n'est pas la plus aisée pour identifier quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme était nu, et semblait tout à fait charmant, toujours prostré aux pieds de l'archange il dit à haute voix :

« Je suis votre esclave maitre, je en supplie prenez moi ! »

Harry frissonna, il avait déjà entendu cette voix il y a longtemps, mais quand le jeune homme releva la tête il resta abasourdit un moment, à ses pieds se tenait celui qu'il avait rencontré dans la chambre des secrets, celui qui allait devenir Voldemort, à ses pieds, nu et soumis, se tenait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

L'archange sentit la partie la plus obscure des ses désirs s'éveiller, il tenait là une occasion unique de se venger, et de la façon la plus jouissive qui soit. Il pouvait tout lui faire subir, quel mal y aurait-il eut à cela, après tout, rien n'était réel. Il mourait d'envie de violer sauvagement ce garçon qui lui ferais tant de mal dans l'avenir, de l'humilier comme lui l'avait été et même davantage, il n'y aurait aucune limites aux perversions qu'il pourrait lui infliger.

Il était tout prêt de céder, mais quelque chose le retint, pas forcément la chose la plus noble qui soit, mais cela suffit néanmoins. Certes ce genre de jeux pouvaient être amusant, excitants plutôt, mais pas ainsi, pas avec cette loque totalement soumise, quel plaisir aurait-il eut à briser un être qui s'offrait déjà à lui.

Le démon sembla lire dans ses pensées :

« Tu veut me forcer ? Oh mais très bien, je vais me débattre crois moi, je ne te laisserais pas poser un doigt sur moi sans me battre. »

Cela suffit à rompre le charme, Harry recouvrit tout ses esprits, et décida d'en finir, détruire le démon ne mènerais à rien, il le savait, non, il y avait des choses plus appropriés à faire. Sans un mot, l'archange emprisonna le démon dans un gigantesque bloc de glace magique. La glace ne fondrait jamais, et tout ceux, à part lui, qui tenterais de l'en sortir se retrouveraient pris au piège de la même façon que le démon.

Tout sourire, le survivant dit :

« Ca calmeras tes érections. »

Il entendit un grand rire derrière lui, et se retourna en priant ne pas s'être trompé. Mais il avait raison, son guide dans ce cercle serrait bien son parrain. Extatique, il sauta au coup de l'animagus, qui le reçut avec plaisir, quoiqu'agrémenter d'une bonne dose de gêne puisqu'il était aussi nu qu'à sa naissance.

S'en rendant compte l'archange le lâcha précipitamment et rougit. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, et éclatèrent de rire. Harry invoqua une illusion de vêtements pour son parrain et ils purent se mettre en marche.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le voyage, après tout ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à se dire, Sirius aimait Harry et inversement. Le jeune homme avait finit par comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de son parrain, et ce dernier qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le choix qu'il avait fait lors de son arrestation.

Une fois encore le passage au cercle suivant ne fut marqué par rien, et Harry se retrouva dans le cercle de la vanité, le spectacle des âmes nues rampant pitoyablement sur un sol boueux ne laissait pas tellement de doute sur le travers qui était ici châtié.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir cette fois, Harry érigea un bouclier à la fois physique et mental autour de lui, ainsi rien ne pourrais le tenter. Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit les âmes s'intéressées à lui, certaines des plus proches le regardaient maintenant avec crainte et vénération. La rumeur se répandit bien vite, et bientôt toutes les âmes de ce cercle le regardaient en se prosternant. Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois, et bien ici, c'était cela, Harry étant debout alors que eux rampaient misérablement, il leur était forcément supérieur.

L'archange n'allait pas les contredire d'ailleurs sur ce dernier point, évidement qu'il leur était supérieur. De toute façon à qui n'était-il pas supérieur ? Max l'avait dit lui-même, il était le plus puissant des humains qui n'aient jamais existé. En y repensant pourquoi était-il ici ? Il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, il devait se faire connaitre du monde, et les autres devraient s'incliner devant sa puissance.

Bon, certains ne voudrait certainement pas reconnaitre sa supériorité mais quelques sorts bien placés les remettrais rapidement dans le droit chemin. Il lui faudrait aussi un grand projet pour unifier les gens, voyons… Ah l'éradication de la laideur, ca c'était une bonne idée, son monde ne serais peuplé que de gens beaux et bien portants ! C'était beaucoup plus objectif que la « solution finale » nazie ou l'extermination des moldus selon Voldemort.

Objectif ? En quoi cela était-il objectif ? En quoi cela était-il différent ? Dudley l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il aurait à faire au démon de la vanité, mais il c'était encore une fois laissé berné. Le piège avait été bien plus subtil cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait tout fait, le démon avait simplement conduit les âmes à le remarquer et sa propre vanité avait fait tout le reste. Ce qui n'était pas très flatteur d'ailleurs.

Harry attendit un moment que le démon se manifeste, ainsi il pourrait l'affronter et passer au cercle suivant, mais le démon ne venait pas. Y avait-il un autre piège ? Harry observa les âmes autour de lui qui continuaient à le vénérer du regard, alors il comprit.

Pour gagner il devrait renoncer à sa fierté, il n'avait aucune raison d'être au-dessus des autres, d'être différent des autres. Il lui fallut un gros effort de volonté pour retirer ses vetements, et ensuite s'allonger dans cette boue glacée et nauséabonde cela faillit être au-dessus de ses forces.

Quand il se mit à ramper comme n'importe quelle autre âme, les résidents du cercle se détournèrent de lui, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Un rire outrageusement moqueur retentit et le démon apparu,

Comme son homologue du cercle de la luxure il avait une apparence humaine, mais il n'avait pas pris la forme d'une personne en particulier. Il semblait être plusieurs personnes à la fois, Harry le voyait comme étant tous ceux qu'il connaissait ou presque. Il était à la fois, Colin Crivey, Ginny, Rogue, Lucius, Tom Jedusor, Ron, et tant d'autres. Avec leur voix à tous il se moqua :

« Te voilà enfin à ta place, parmi les déchets, même pas humain, juste un animal soumis. »

Le démon posa un pied sur sa tête lui enfonçant le visage dans la boue :

« Apprécie l'honneur que je te fais en te touchant sale petite merde ! »

L'archange savait qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'un simple mouvement de main pour détruire le démon, et il en avait plus qu'envie, mais s'il faisait cela il perdrait, il le savait. Alors il se soumit, s'abaissant comme jamais il ne l'aurais cru possible :

« Oui maître, merci de daigner me toucher. »

Le démon se remis à rire :

« Tu aimes être ainsi, à ta vraie place, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça :

« Oui maître. »

Il reçut un coup de pieds dans les cotes qui le força à se mettre sur le dos, il se retint de justesse de dissimuler son entrejambe, ce qui fit rire davantage le démon :

« Regarde, tu n'as rien à cacher ! »

Le brun s'exécuta, effectivement il n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher, sans être un étalon il savait qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de la taille de son membre, mais désormais il n'avait plus qu'un minuscule appendice imberbe. Il se souvint des cours de Ben, ce dont les hommes tirent leurs plus grande fierté est en fait leur plus grande faiblesse.

Toutes ces « séances » humiliantes que son frère lui avait imposées pour contrôler son visage lui revinrent en mémoire, et il s'abandonna à la honte, allant au-delà, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. La vanité et l'humiliation, ne dépendaient pas de lui, mais du regard des autres, et le regard des autres n'avait aucune importance, non pas qu'il soit supérieur à cela. Mais l'image que les autres se faisaient de lui n'avait d'importance que pour eux !

Le démon recula comme si on l'avait frappé, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur l'être qui acceptait l'humiliation de se soumettre à lui, il commença à perdre le contrôle de son apparence, perdant de plus en plus d'identités. Harry ne ressentit aucune joie, aucune satisfaction, en voyant le démon s'affaiblir, cela n'avait toujours aucune importance.

Au final, il ne resta que l'apparence réelle du démon, un nain difforme qui suintait le ridicule et la faiblesse. C'était là qu'était son pouvoir, car n'importe qui, ou presque, n'aurait ressentit, au mieux, que de la pitié envers un être aussi ridicule. Mais Harry n'était pas de ces gens là, il ne ressentait aucune pitié, il ne désirait pas se moquer du démon, il était ainsi, et cela n'enlevait rien à son pouvoir.

L'archange se garda bien de faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de rébellion de sa part, rendrais sa force au démon. Il resta donc dans la boue exposant sa virilité diminuée à tous les regards, ce qui n'avait encore une fois aucune importance.

Le démon lui jeta un regard de pure haine et cracha :

« Tu as peut-être vaincu ta vanité, mais tu ne pourras que perdre face à notre père. Alors tu reviendras ici et je te réserverais un traitement particulièrement humiliant, nous nous reverrons bientôt archange. »

Sur ce il disparu, mais Harry se garda bien de faire le moindre geste, si il se relevait les âmes le remarqueraient de nouveau et tout recommencerait. Il devait attendre son guide, à ce moment là peut-être pourrait-il se relever, et ce n'était même pas sur. Dans les autres cercles il avait vaincu les démons, mais ici, il l'avait seulement chassé, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore faire ?

La suite lui donna raison, quand une voix lui dit :

« Reste au sol Harry, le démon de la vanité n'est pas facile à vaincre. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un regard à son guide, il c'était douté de qui il serait, et il avait eu raison l'ex chevalier d'or Akito était debout à ses cotés. Il ne prononça pas un mot, l'interroger aurait pu être pris pour une marque de vanité, mais il n'en eut pas besoin le chevalier déchu expliqua :

« En tant que ton guide je peux me tenir debout, les autres âmes ne feront pas attention à moi, mais toi il te remarquerais comme un phare dans la nuit. Je crains qu'il ne te failler subir encore pas mal d'humiliations avant de quitter ce cercle. Bien qu'étant ton guide je dois être ton tourmenteur, et j'en suis désolé, soumet toi à moi jusqu'au denier moment. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

« Oui maitre. »

Akito hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, l'archange comprenait, et même si l'ancien chevalier aurait largement préféré qu'ils puissent discuter tout en cheminant, il savait que cela n'était pas possible. Il fit apparaitre un mors et des rênes et dit :

« A 4 pattes, tu va avoir l'honneur de me servir de monture. »

Harry obéit, et Akito lui coinça le mors entre les dents et y attacha les rênes avant de grimper sur son dos, un douloureux coup de cravache sur son arrière train fit comprendre au survivant qu'il devait avancer.

Ce fut certainement le plus long et le plus pénible voyage que l'archange ne fit jamais dans les enfers, d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'habituer à sa condition, Akito se devait de l'humilier encore davantage. C'était la seule façon de tenir le démon à distance.

Après un long moment, Akito tira sur les rênes et descendit, sans un mot, il fit disparaitre l'attirail équestre et le remplaça par un collier de chien et une balle, il agita cette dernière devant le nez du survivant et la lança. L'adolescent n'eut pas besoin d'explication et partit à 4 pattes à la poursuite de la balle, passant ainsi, sans le savoir dans le cercle suivant.

Soulagé, il se redressa, et fit disparaitre le collier, il tenta de conjurer des vetements, mais une puissance étrangère l'en empêcha. A défaut, il tenta d'ôter la boue nauséabonde qui le recouvrait, mais n'eut guère plus de succès. Mais après ce qu'il venait de traverser tout ceci n'était que broutille.

Il regarda autour de lui, il savait qu'il était dans le cercle de la paresse, puisque c'était le dernier qui lui restait à traverser. Et une fois encore les âmes subissaient leur châtiment. Ici, elles devaient constamment marchées, en portant un énorme et visiblement très lourd, sac sur leur dos, le moindre ralentissement dans leur marche se traduisait par la transformation du sol en lave brulante.

Selon ce que Dudley avait dit, il ne risquait rien ici, il s'assit donc avec soulagement, attendant celui qui serait guide. Pour une fois il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'identité de celui ou celle qui le mènerait au royaume de Lucifer.

Dire qu'il fut surpris quand il le découvrit serait un euphémisme, il avait imaginé beaucoup d'endroit pour lui, mais pas celui-ci. Que faisait Tom Jedusor dans le cercle de la paresse ?

Son ancien ennemi, qui avait recouvré l'apparence de l'adolescent qu'il avait été, le pris sans un mot dans ses bras. Puis le dévisagea longuement et dit :

« J'aurais tellement aimé que nous soyons à Poudlard ensemble Harry, que nous soyons amis. – Avec un sourire grivois, il ajouta- Et même plus que ca, tu es superbe. »

Harry sourit un peu gêner, lui-même aurait aimé que cela soit possible, tout aurait été tellement différent. Tom reprit :

« Tu te demande ce que je fais là n'est-ce pas ? »

L'archange hocha la tête et l'ex seigneur des ténèbres expliqua :

« Tu connais le proverbe moldu qui dit que pour triomphe le mal, il suffit de l'inactivité des hommes de biens ? – Harry acquiesça – Et bien dit toi que le mal est toujours le chemin le plus facile, le moins fatiguant, et donc celui qui correspond aux gens paresseux. »

Le survivant reconnus la logique de ce raisonnement et l'autre reprit :

« Ah Harry tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point je suis content d'être mort et d'être ton guide, bon être condamné au purgatoire pendant si longtemps c'est pas folichon, mais le fait d'être ton guide est une grâce. On me montre ce que je serais quand j'aurais finis d'expier mes crimes, et c'est incroyable. Je n'ai plus aucune colère en moi, aucune envie, je suis en paix avec moi-même et avec les autres. »

Harry sourit :

« Et bien je suis content pour toi Tom, j'espère que tu attendras vite cet état après mon départ. »

Voldemort éclata de rire :

« A mon avis je serais encore là quand tu mourras de vieillesse dans une bonne centaine d'années, si quelqu'un doit passer du temps ici, c'est bien moi. »

Harry ne le contredit pas, cela aurait été totalement hypocrite. Il se contenta d'adresser à son ex-némésis un sourire désolé et ils se mirent en route. Tom était incroyablement bavard et joyeux, et Harry ne put que regretter qu'il n'ait pas eu une enfance plus facile, il aurait été un sorcier aussi bon et puissant que Dumbledore, et sans doute un ami pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la limite du dernier cercle, Tom posa une main sur l'épaule du survivant et demanda :

« Harry je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander cela, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasse un cadeau, rien d'extraordinaire rassure toi, mais c'est important pour moi. »

Harry lui fit signe de continuer et Voldemort demanda timidement :

« Je voudrais que tu m'embrasse, juste une fois, juste pour savoir ce que cela aurait pu être entre nous. »

L'archange eut un sourire attendris, c'était tout bonnement adorable, et il ne vit aucune raison de refuser. Tout doucement il s'approcha de Tom et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, et Harry put voir un immense sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de Voldemort. L'héritier de serpentard lui caressa tendrement la joue et dit :

« Merci Harry, c'est plus que j'ai jamais mérité, Drago à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, et inversement, il est adorable. Je te souhaite de réussir et d'avoir une belle, longue et ennuyeuse vie, je crois que tu as eu assez d'aventure pour quelques millénaires. – Le survivant sourit – Droit devant Harry, bonne chance. »

L'archange hocha la tête et laissa Voldemort disparaitre parmi les autres âmes avant de franchir la dernière frontière, celle qui le séparait du royaume de Lucifer.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était plus en enfer, en tout cas cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Le ciel noir parcourus d'éclairs verts, et le sol de cendres avaient disparus. A la place il était surplombé par un ciel d'un bleu éclatant éclairé par un soleil doux, et le sol de cendres était désormais un tapis d'herbe tendre, doucement vallonné. Ce lieu tenait plus du paradis que du royaume du diable.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas, quand 4 hommes apparus, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, pas tout à fait humains, mais magnifiques. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et dirent d'une seule voix :

« Notre maître nous a chargé de vous conduire à lui sitôt que vous serez lavé et habillé seigneur archange. »

Ne c'étant pas attendu à ce genre d'accueil le survivant faillit refuser, mais ses 4 accompagnateurs n'émettaient aucune forme de malice et il se savait assez puissant pour les détruire sans difficulté. Quel mal y avait-il à se laisser faire ? De toute façon si Lucifer avait voulu le détruire il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire.

Il se laissa donc guider dans une grande demeure de style grecque et savoura avec plaisir le fait de se faire laver par les huit mains de ses accompagnateurs. Et même davantage au fut du réveil de sa virilité. Voyant cela les 4 lui proposèrent de le soulager, ils n'existaient que pour le satisfaire, mais Harry refusa poliment. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas maléfiques, mais il se méfiait tout de même. Comprenant ses réticences ils n'insistèrent pas. Quand il fut propre, ils le séchèrent doucement et le vetir d'une toge immaculé.

Ils le menèrent ensuite dans une autre demeure et le laissèrent devant une immense porte d'or, très semblable à celle qui fermait les appartements de Max au Cercle. Dès qu'ils eurent disparus la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Harry entra dans l'antre du diable.


	10. La fin d'une vie

Harry c'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ca. En lieu et place des ténèbres glauques, hurlements d'agonie et autres joyeusetés du genre, auxquels il c'était préparé, il n'y avait qu'un agréable salon, illuminé par une baie vitré donnant sur une terrasse et une piscine. Et au milieu de ce charmant décor, assis sur un confortable fauteuil, se tenait le jumeau de Max. Du moins en exceptant un détail, cet être irradiait le mal à l'état pur, en comparaison l'aura de Voldemort était celle d'un saint.

Mais, bizarrement, Lucifer ne semblait pas du tout décidé à l'attaquer, au contraire, il lui sourit, posa délicatement sa tasse de café, et dit :

« Bienvenue Archange, j'avoue que je suis impressionné, je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de temps pour parvenir jusqu'à moi. Mais visiblement les cercles de l'enfer sont une promenade pour toi… »

L'archange garda le silence, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter, le diable reprit :

« Cependant cela ne change rien, nous sommes dans une impasse. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et Lucifer expliqua :

« Mon alter ego à du t'expliquer que ni lui, ni moi, ne pouvons intervenir directement – l'adolescent hocha la tête – Ne crois tu pas que te détruire serais une intervention directe ?

Effectivement.

Je pourrais convoquer tous les démons de l'enfer pour t'affronter, mais au final tu vaincrais, sans doute en détruisant une bonne part de mon royaume. Ce que ni toi, ni moi, ne voulons.

Ceci posé, toi de ton coté, tu dois tenter de me réunir avec Max. Mais tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de comment faire. Donc nous sommes bien dans une impasse. »

Harry dut reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, et en était assez soulagé, Lucifer ne pouvait pas le détruire et était assez intelligent pour savoir que les démons ne pourrais le vaincre, bien sur, il avait toujours sa mission à accomplir, et n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la façon de s'y prendre, mais au moins pourrait-il y réfléchir sereinement, et pas en combattant le diable.

Lucifer lui fit signe de s'asseoir et dit :

« Tu es un humain interessant et très sexy – l'archange rougit – Je ne vois donc aucune raison pour me priver de ta compagnie, donc voila ce que je te propose, tu resteras un an, trois mois et deus semaines ici, avec moi, durant ce laps de temps, une fois par semaine tu pourras tenter d'accomplir la prophétie, je me plierais à toutes tes demandes. En échange, pour chaque tentative, j'aurais le droit de te baiser. »

L'adolescent sentit sa mâchoire s'écrasée au sol et ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, péniblement il bredouilla :

« Qu..quoi ? »

Le diable sourit :

« Tu m'as bien compris Harry, après tout, pourquoi accepterais-je de risquer de perdre tout ce que j'ai construit pour rien ? »

L'archange devait reconnaitre que son interlocuteur n'avait pas tort, il n'avait aucune raison de se plier a ses tentatives pour le réunir avec Max. Mais outre le coté amorale de la chose, ne serrais-ce que vis-à-vis de Drago, Harry n'était pas tellement tranquille à l'idée de laisser le diable le « posséder », après tout comme il l'avait lu quelque part « diaboli virtus in lumbis est » la force du diable est dans ses reins.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, il dit :

« Je dois parler à Max. »

Lucifer sourit :

« J'aurais été déçu que tu accepte sans réfléchir Harry, appelle Max ne te gêne pas pour moi. »

L'archange s'exécuta, mettant beaucoup plus de puissance que nécessaire pour cela, il cria mentalement le nom de Max. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, aucune autre force ne s'opposa à la sienne, et Max apparut subitement devant lui.

Soulagé comme il n'aurait jamais cru possible de l'être, Harry se précipita dans les bras de l'avatar qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix moqueuse de Lucifer s'élève :

« Que c'est attendrissant, je vois que tu as déjà eu la joie de te faire sauter par mon jumeau, tu verras je suis encore mieux que lui dans un lit. »

Max leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, tandis que l'archange se mettait à rire, beaucoup plus sur de lui avec l'avatar à ses cotés il dit :

« Oh, Lulu, t'es jaloux ? »

Le diable afficha un air incrédule que personne ne lui avait jamais vu, et Max se mit à rire, Lucifer resta ébahit quelques secondes puis se reprit en disant :

« Tu viens de gagner une séance particulièrement douloureuse et humiliante archange. »

Max renforça légèrement sa prise sur l'archange puis le laissa aller avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du diable :

« Bonjour Lucifer. »

Le diable sourit et lui rendit son bonjour avant d'expliquer :

« Ton protéger veut ton avis concernant le marché, parfaitement honnête, cela va sans dire, que je lui propose. »

Max se tourna vers Harry qui lui détailla les termes du contrat, l'avatar soupira et dit :

« Voila les conditions Lucifer, pas de fécondation, pas de corruption, aucune séquelle physique ou magique, en clair tu ne fait que tirer ton coup comme un homme moldu. »

Lucifer grogna :

« Très bien, mais j'ajoute alors une condition, je ne veut pas qu'un coup par tentative, je veut un jour et une nuit pour chaque essai. Pendant ces 24h il sera mon esclave. »

Ignorant totalement Harry, les deux entités négocièrent pendant un long moment, pour finalement parvenir à un accord. L'archange serait au service du diable pendant 12 heures pour chaque tentative, ces séances auraient lieu une fois tout les 7 jours, les démons pourraient regarder mais jamais toucher. Lucifer pourrait prendre n'importe quel apparence sauf celle de la famille de Harry, et bien d'autre choses.

Le marchandage enfin terminé, les deux avatars se tournèrent enfin vers le principal intéressé, qui avait encore du mal à en revenir, pas une fois ils n'avaient pensé à lui demander son avis. Max prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé Harry, je suis tellement impatient de redevenir UN que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à te demander ton avis. Mais l'offre de Lucifer, une fois tous les pièges déjoués, est extrêmement généreuse crois moi. Il va te laisser essayer de nous réunir sans se rebeller et c'est plus que ce que j'avais pu espérer. »

Intellectuellement, Harry savait que Max avait raison, et même il comprenait l'impatience de l'avatar, mais il n'était tout de même pas une pute ou objet qu'on monnayait ainsi. Il caressa l'idée de refuser d'un bloc et de se tirer de cet endroit, mais son sens des responsabilités étant ce qu'il était, il ne put s'y résoudre. A la place il demanda :

« Combien de temps sera passé dans le monde « réel » ? »

Les deux entités lui répondirent d'une seule voix :

« Une semaine ! »

Max développa :

« Le temps ici, passe 66 fois plus rapidement, et tu va rester 66 semaines ! Enfin si tu ne trouve pas la solution avant. »

L'archange hocha pensivement la tête et dit :

« Je mets moi-même quelques conditions, si je parviens à accomplir la prophétie, vous effacerez ma mémoire, je ne devrais jamais me souvenir de ce que cet obsédé m'a fait. Drago ne devras jamais savoir non plus, de même que tout les autres. – Max et Lucifer hochèrent la tête – Et je veux que Max reste avec moi, du moins tant que ca ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'il a à faire. »

Les deux avatars approuvèrent une nouvelle fois, et l'archange scella son destin :

« J'accepte. »

Lucifer poussa un grand cri de joie et Harry put voir de visu son excitation à l'idée de le posséder.

Les premiers temps ne furent pas trop durs pour Harry, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait réunir les deux opposés, et donc Lucifer n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Ce n'est que quand il commença à tenter plusieurs chose que le vrai calvaire débuta, Lucifer n'avait pas oublié le « Lulu » que lui avait adressé Harry et fit de ses premières séance un enfer, le diable semblait avoir une imagination sans limites concernant les humiliations qu'il infligeait à l'archange. En comparaison ce qu'il avait subit dans le cercle de la vanité n'était rien. Oh il fut plusieurs fois chien, monture, et autre pour le diable, mais quand cela arrivait, le jeune homme en était soulagé, tant le reste était pire.

La seule chose qu'il devait accorder au diable c'est qu'il finissait toujours par l'amener à la jouissance, purement physique certes, mais tout de même. Le diable n'était pas un amant doux et attentionné comme l'était Drago, au contraire il était violent et dur, mais malgré ca, il ne terminait jamais une séance sans accorder à Harry sa libération physique.

Une année passa, et la seule consolation du jeune homme était qu'il s'approchait de la fin de son calvaire, calvaire qui devenait de pire en pire, car désormais tout ce que Lucifer lui imposait, il le faisait devant témoins. Au début ce n'était que des démons, et l'archange n'y accordait qu'une importance relative, mais Lucifer eut rapidement l'idée de convier des âmes au spectacle qu'il offrait, âmes qui étaient bien évidement celles des gens ayant connu Harry. Le pire fut quand Lucifer convia Ron, l'archange serait volontiers mort de honte à ce moment là, devoir jouer les chiens soumis et en chaleur devant son plus vieil ami était la pire torture qu'il eut jamais subit.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lucifer trouve une faille dans les exigences de Max, ce dernier avait permis que les démons regardent mais avait interdit qu'il touchent, cependant il n'avait pas penser une seconde aux âmes des morts. Et Harry dut subir les assauts de tous ceux qui lui avaient servis de guide, et d'autres encore.

Heureusement que Max était là, il n'assistait jamais aux séances, ne pouvant faire parti du marché, mais il consolait et apaisait Harry après chacune d'elle. L'entourant d'un cocon de magie protectrice, qui permettait à l'archange, non pas d'oublier, mais d'atténuer sa honte et son dégout. Sans cela, Harry aurait rapidement renoncé à ses tentatives infructueuses, terrifié à l'idée de ce que le diable lui réservait en paiement.

Le lendemain d'une séance particulièrement éprouvante, mettant en scène les Dursley et Ron, entre autre. Harry demanda à Max :

« Qui est à l'origine de la prophétie ? Et pourquoi toi et Lucifer n'avez pas le droit de vous affronter ? »

Max fut surpris, il avait pensé que Harry avait compris qu'un combat entre lui et le diable détruirait la planète, il le lui dit, mais l'archange le coupa :

« Non, ca c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas le faire, mais Lucifer et toi, m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ne pas avoir le droit signifie que quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose est là pour vous punir si vous passez outre. Donc quelle est cet « chose » ? »

Max sourit, Harry était la première personne à poser cette question et donc la seule qui méritait une réponse :

« Il y a toujours plus puissant que soit Harry, Lucifer et moi sommes les entités les plus puissantes de cette planète et même de cette partie de la galaxie, mais il y a d'autres êtres comme nous ailleurs, certains sont unis, d'autres pas. Et tous nous devons répondre devant nos créateurs, ce sont eux qui nous interdisent de nous affronter. »

L'archange s'en était douté, mais la confirmation de Max selon laquelle il existait des êtres supérieurs aux deux entités lui donnait néanmoins le vertige. Même lui, qui était pourtant l'être « vivant » le plus puissant de ce monde, n'arrivait pas à appréhender la puissance de Max ou de Lucifer, alors imaginer celles de leurs créateurs était au-delà de ses capacités cérébrales.

Max continua :

« Et pour ta première question Harry, ce sont les mêmes entités qui sont à l'origine de la prophétie. »

Harry prit alors la décision la plus folle de toute sa vie :

« Je veut les rencontrer. »

Max le regarda avec des yeux en bille de loto et secoua la tête :

« Hors de question Harry, leurs simples présences te consumerais. »

L'archange secoua la tête :

« Non, pas si toi et Lucifer êtes là pour me protéger. »

Max ne revenait pas de l'inconscience du garçon :

« Harry, ca ne servirait à rien, ils ne feront pas ton travail à ta place. »

Le brun sourit :

« Je ne vais pas leur demander, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose qu'eux seuls peuvent me donner. »

L'avatar tenta de savoir de quoi il retournait, mais l'archange refusa de lui répondre, sachant pertinemment à quel point l'adolescent était têtu, Max n'insista pas. Ils allèrent trouver le diable, qui, comme d'habitude, passait son temps entre le salon et la piscine, à croire qu'il n'avait aucune guerre à déclencher, aucun meurtrier à inspirer, ou tout autre chose qui relevait de sa compétence.

Quand il entendit la demande d'Harry, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas trop poussé la dernière séance et fait perdre la raison à l'archange. Non pas qu'il aurait eut mauvaise conscience, il n'avait pas de conscience, mais cela l'aurait ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir continuer à abuser du charmant petit brun. Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il refusa en premier lieu, mais Harry lui fit remarquer, qu'il devait se soumettre à lui dans toutes ses tentatives pour les réunir.

Grognant de dépit à l'idée de ne plus avoir le brun comme jouet, le diable ne put que se soumettre. Les deux avatars ne voulant pas laisser le jeune homme se consumer, tissèrent autours de lui les protections les plus puissantes qu'ils pouvaient créer, à cet instant, Harry Potter était immortel, du moins selon les standards humains.

Puis les deux entités unirent leurs esprits pour lancer un appel vers leurs créateurs. Créateurs qui, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, se manifestèrent rapidement.

Harry se sentit subitement écrasé par, non pas une, mais 12 puissances incommensurables, Max et Lucifer à coté ? Des fourmis !

Quand la voix retentit, l'archange cru qu'il allait exploser, tout son corps vibrait, c'était une expérience terrifiante, rien n'était plus effrayant que ca. Face à une seule de ces entités il n'était déjà qu'un microbe et encore il se flattait, mais face à 12 d'entres elles, il n'était rien, véritablement rien.

« Pourquoi nous avoir appelé ? »

Les deux entités parlèrent d'une même voix, car manifester leur séparation leur aurait valu le courroux de leurs créateurs :

« Celui qui doit nous réunir voulait vous parler. »

Harry sentit alors un « regard » sur lui, regard qui le dépouilla de tous ses souvenirs, de toutes ses pensées, aucune de ses protections mentales ne résista à la puissance de ces « dieux ». La voix se mit à rire :

« L'archange à été bien choisi, tu es sur la bonne voie, humain, pour ton courage nous allons t'accorder ce que tu demande, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu accomplisses la prophétie. Ensuite ce don te sera retiré. »

Péniblement Harry articula :

« Merci de me l'accorder et merci de me le reprendre. »

Il sentit le sourire de la voix :

« L'humain est intelligent, nous sommes content de que vous ayez créé son espèce. »

Sur ce, les entités disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparus et Harry sentit qu'elles lui avaient accordés ce qu'il demandait.

Max et Lucifer n'étaient pas conscient de ce qui c'était passé, visiblement les « dieux » estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à le savoir, et Harry n'allait certainement pas aller contre leurs volontés.

Bien qu'il ne fut, ni malade, ni épuisé, l'archange alla directement se coucher en précisant gentiment à Max qu'il souhaitait rester seul jusqu'à sa prochaine tentative. Max hocha la tête mais Lucifer lui rappela sans douceur, qu'entre temps il avait sa séance. Harry n'avait pas oublié, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Et après l'avoir fait savoir au diable, il se réfugia dans sa chambre.

La sensation qui le parcourais suite au don conférer par les dieux, lui donnait le vertige, c'était comme si le monde avait changé de sens. Ou plutôt comme si lui n'était plus soumis aux mêmes lois que les autres, ce qui en fait était le cas. Malgré ce léger malaise, auquel il ne doutait pas qu'il s'habituerait rapidement, il était particulièrement content de lui, la voix des dieux lui avait clairement dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Sur la bonne voie, mais pas arrivé au bout, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il n'y avait pas du tout réfléchis, tout cela ne découlait que d'une intuition. Maintenant il devait réfléchir sérieusement, il lui fallait un vrai plan, et il fallait qu'il soit en béton, car Lucifer allait déjà lui faire durement payer la séance d'aujourd'hui, mais si il découvrait ce que Harry avait demandé aux dieux, il deviendrait encore plus dur. Et vu la, bien trop fertile, imagination du diable en matière d'humiliation et de torture, Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de lui donner une source d'inspiration supplémentaire.

Avant tout il vérifia le temps qui lui restait, mine de rien cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il était ici, il grimaça en constatant qu'il ne lui restait que 6 semaines, il devrait mettre les bouchées doubles si il voulait accomplir la prophétie.

Il se plongea donc dans les multiples ouvrages de magie graphique que Max avait mis à sa disposition, les connaissances que l'avatar lui avait transmises avant de l'envoyer dans le monde mental étaient déjà incommensurables, mais quelques vérifications ne ferraient pas de mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa le temps qui le séparait de sa prochaine séance avec Lucifer. Il soupira quand un des quadruplés qui l'avait accueillit ici, vint lui dire que son maître lui ordonnait de venir. Il dut prendre plusieurs longues inspirations pour calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui, puis, ayant recouvré son calme, il ôta sa toge, passa le collier de chien que Lucifer voulait qu'il porte à chaque début de séance, et se dirigea, à 4 pattes, vers le salon où l'attendait le diable.

La séance fut de loin la pire qu'il eut jamais vécu, en tout cas du point de vue de l'humiliation, quoique Lucifer ne rechigna pas à le faire punir par tous les participants, et ils étaient nombreux. Mais ces punitions étaient plus humiliantes que douloureuses, en effet se retrouver en travers des genoux de Ron était davantage une souffrance morale que physique.

Il ressortit épuisé de sa journée, épuisé et incapable de s'asseoir. Pour soulager son arrière train meurtri, il passa toute la nuit dans un bain frais que lui avait « gentiment » préparé les quadruplés. Quand il fut remis de son traitement humiliant, il se replongea dans ses études, ne faisant aucune tentative pour réunir les deux avatars, agir au hasard ne l'amènerait à rien.

Il se contenta d'étudier ses livres pendant tout un mois, pestant contre la faible marge de manœuvre qui lui restait. Mais il finit par trouver la solution, tout du moins ce qui lui apparaissait comme une solution.

Il convoqua alors Max et Lucifer dans la salle des rituels, salle que Lucifer avait gracieusement mise à sa disposition. Les deux avatars étaient curieux de voir ce que l'adolescent avait en tête, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils n'en revinrent pas.

Harry avait tracé sur les murs, le sol et le plafond, des cercles de contention, ce qui était stupide de leur point de vue. Pour que de telles diagrammes fonctionnent ils devaient être activés par magie, or Harry avait visiblement l'intention de contenir les deux avatars, source de magie, dans ces cercles. Les cercles ne pouvaient être alimentés de l'intérieur, donc tout ceci n'avait pas la moindre chance de marché.

Autant Lucifer s'en moquait, ou plutôt était content que le jeune homme fasse une nouvelle tentative car cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher, autant Max le prévint :

« Harry ca ne marcheras pas, c'est comme si…

Fait moi confiance Max ! »

L'avatar se tint coi, visiblement l'archange était sur de son fait, le dit archange reprit :

« Mettez vous tout les deux au centre du cercle s'il vous plait. »

Les deux avatars obéirent, et le jeune homme sourit tristement à Max :

« Adieu mon ami. »

Sur ce il activa les cercles, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir faire. Pour utiliser la magie, il devait passer par Max ou Lucifer, enfin en tant que champion de la lumière il ne pouvait passer que par Max. Ce qu'il venait de faire était comme si un moldu branchait un appareil électrique directement sur une ligne à haute tension, cela aurait fait griller l'appareil et sans doute tuer le dit moldu.

Harry c'était totalement affranchis des avatars, il tirait sa puissance de la trame même de la magie, ce qu'aucun être de l'univers ne pouvait faire, enfin en-dehors des avatars et des dieux. Et c'était bien ce que Harry avait demandé aux dieux, non pas une puissance plus grande, ce qui l'aurait purement et simplement tué, mais seulement la capacité d'être affranchi des avatars.

Max eut un immense sourire de fierté en comprenant enfin ce qui ce passait, dieux qu'il était fier de son protégé. Mais Lucifer ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, l'archange n'avait peut-être pas trouvé le moyen de les réunir, du moins pas encore, mais il était beaucoup trop près d'une solution potentielle pour la tranquillité d'esprit du diable.

Lucifer faillit déchainer sa puissance contre les cercles, mais Max le retint :

« Le pacte te lie toujours Lucifer, tu ne peux pas t'opposer à ses tentatives, il a payer pour cela. »

En fait Max aurait bien pu garder le silence, de part le pacte Lucifer n'aurait de toute façon pas pu contrecarrer les plans de l'archange.

Harry était assez content de lui, il avait emprisonné les deux créatures les plus puissantes du monde, mais cela n'était qu'un premier pas, il devait maintenant agir vite. Car tant que Lucifer et Max étaient dans les cercles, la magie n'existait plus. Et si les moldus s'en moquaient, les sorciers en avaient besoin. Car plus de magie signifiais que tous les sortilèges repousse-moldus posés sur Poudlard, le chemin de traverse, ou tout autre lieu magique, n'existait plus. Cela signifiais que le réseau de cheminette ne fonctionnait plus, que les balais cessaient de voler, que les baguettes redevenaient de simples morceau de bois. Et tant d'autres choses…

L'archange continua donc son œuvre, réduisant petit à petit la zone de confinement, forçant Max et Lucifer à s'approcher, à se toucher. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tous les cercles devaient garder leur intégrités pendant qu'ils les réduisaient, cela en continuant à empêcher la magie de Max et Lucifer de sortir, tout en puisant directement dans la texture même de la vie, ce qu'un humain n'était pas censé pouvoir faire.

Il sembla à l'archange qu'il luttait pendant des heures, réduisant millimètres par millimètre la prison des avatars. Puis arriva la phase la plus difficile, quand les magies opposées et inconscientes de Max et Lucifer « comprirent » ce qui allait se passer et se déchainèrent contre les cercles. Et cela les deux avatars ne pouvaient l'empêcher, la comparaison la plus parlante serait des aimants qui au lieu de s'attirer se repoussent, et cela avec la plus grande violence.

Harry fut plus d'une fois sur le point de céder, mais à chaque fois la magie le soutenait, la vraie magie, celle qui n'était ni blanche, ni noire, celle qui avait été crée par les dieux, celle qui avait crée l'avatar d'origine, et non pas ses entités opposées.

Mais malgré ce soutient, Harry n'était qu'un humain, surpuissant certes, mais humain tout de même, et il craqua. Peut-être était-ce par hasard, peut-être la magie avait-elle acquis une certaine conscience au contact de l'archange, peut-être les dieux intervinrent-ils, personne ne le sut jamais, Harry ne garda qu'un souvenir particulièrement flou de ce qui se passa ensuite. Il eut vaguement conscience que la Magie prenait possession de lui, et qu'elle termina ce qu'il avait commencer.

Dans un double hurlement de joie pure pour l'un et de rage sans nom pour l'autre, les deux avatars fusionnèrent de nouveau, comme cela aurait toujours du être.

L'explosion qui s'en suivit souffla purement et simplement l'intégralité des enfers, laissant les âmes totalement perdues et flottant dans un néant informe. Du moins durant une seconde, car le nouvel avatar ne perdit pas une seconde pour reconstruire l'enfer, mais dans une version plus humaine, moins dure, les âmes devaient certes expiées leurs crimes, mais pas aussi durement qu'elles l'avaient faits avant.

Ceci fait il se tourna vers ce qui restait de l'archange, autant dire pas grand-chose, Harry avait été vaporisé par l'explosion, et seul son lien avec la magie avait empêché à son esprit et son âme d'être également anéanti.

L'avatar n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour tirer du néant un nouveau corps, parfaitement identique à l'ancien ou presque, dans lequel il implanta l'âme et l'esprit du survivant.

Harry ouvrit péniblement ses nouveaux yeux, et tata immédiatement son « nouveau » corps, il était semblable à l'ancien, si l'on exceptait un certain allongement qui plairait certainement à Drago.

L'avatar sourit :

« C'est un petit cadeau de la part de Lucifer qui est en moi, il pense qu'un homme n'est jamais assez viril, heureusement Max l'a arrêter avant qu'il ne te dote d'une trompe d'éléphant. »

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, et l'avatar le rejoignit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de l'attirer dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Tu viens d'apporter la lumière à toute une part de la galaxie Harry, tu m'as rendu mon intégrité, tu as accompli la prophétie. Pour cela je serais toujours ton débiteur mon ami. »

Bien que souffler par la puissance qui émanait de ce nouvel être, Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou et dit :

« Je suis content d'en avoir finis avec les mages noirs et autre entités maléfiques, je l'ai fait un peu pour moi tu sais… »

L'avatar rit de nouveau et reprit :

« Je vais honorer les engagements pris, dans une seconde tu seras aux cotés de Drago, et tu auras oublié tout ce que Lucifer t'as fait subir, tu te souviendras seulement que je suis ton ami à jamais. »

Harry faillit parler, mais l'avatar murmura :

« Dors Harry Potter, tes aventures sont terminées. »


End file.
